


sunset（《落日》）

by carrotbaoza



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Morbid Fascination, Murder
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotbaoza/pseuds/carrotbaoza
Summary: psychiatric patient arjunna——nurse gudako病娇阿周那与护士咕哒子在海中孤岛发生的“爱情”故事。有死亡要素，血腥杀人情节。未来背景，虫族出没，但不是星际机甲。有fgo中其他角色客串。
Relationships: Arjuna &Gudako
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. landing

**Author's Note:**

> 有死亡要素，血腥杀人情节，阿周那重度ooc，雷者勿入。
> 
> 有fgo中其他角色客串。

落日岛，一座以“最美夕阳”闻名的海中孤岛。  
这里是旅游禁地，除了军方运输到岛上的人以外，无人可以登陆这座“世外桃源”。  
岛上的全部设施只为唯一的一家疗养院运转，但这里的病人却不是普通意义上的“患者”，而是游离于正常与疯狂两种状态的退役战士。  
那血色夕阳属于这些战士，也属于已经一脚踩上岛上白沙的那个女孩。  
在这里慢慢地燃烧殆尽，有来却难回。

“立香，下午两点到三点是七楼的5号病人出去散步的时间。今天你就跟着他们一起去，掌握一下流程。”负责带立香的护士长达芬奇给立香安排好了今天的观摩学习，基本上一周的前期指导完成之后，立香就要开始独立负责病人了。  
“这是所有病人的作息时间表，你先把五号，27号到35号的背下来。”达芬奇把文件夹交给立香。  
“五号病人呀……我会努力的！”立香被军医院送到落日岛之前就已经了解清楚整座岛的体系了。  
只不过一上来就是等级这么高的病人，立香心里也有些忐忑。  
毕竟这里的疗养院的房间号和外界的不一样，一共九层的病房区，号码却是从上到下来安排的，前十号病人都曾经是将官级别的战士。  
住的楼层越高，号码则越小，地位也越高。  
那场持续了30年的“人理战争”距离现在也并不遥远，即使最后胜利的保住了地球和人类的存续，但那些死去的虫族也给这些英雄带来了无法磨灭的重创。  
这位住在七楼的五号病人听说是一位在人理战争中一直战斗在最前线的3s级战士，不过名字却没有记录在病人名册上。  
立香的指尖在时间表上慢慢划过，停留在5号的那一格上。  
说实在的，立香对于这种只用号码来代表一位曾经为了人类的未来而在战场上殊死战斗的勇士的做法感到很难过。  
虽然她也知道，她们作为医护人员本就能够从专业的角度接触到这些半退役士兵的真实状态，如果再知道病人的真实姓名的话，很容易和官方宣传的“安好”产生巨大的反差。  
这样做也算是另一种对战士们的保护吧……  
深吸一口气，立香把自己多余的伤感都扔出脑海，毕竟她已经在这里了，就必须要足够专业冷静才行。  
不过，也许是因为5号的地位和神秘感，她总感觉有些紧张呢。  
抓紧了手中的纸，立香抬起头看向似乎还有话想对她说的达芬奇。

“立香，不要和5号单独接触。”达芬奇想了想，还是决定在不违规的前提下先提醒一下她。  
看了眼时间，13:50，立香还有十分钟的时间到达集合地点。  
时间不多，所以也没法多解释什么，达芬奇只能再提醒一句就放立香走：“以后会有你单独看护的时候，毕竟看护团是要轮班的。到那时，你绝对不能脱离防护部队的视线。”  
说完，达芬奇就拍了拍立香的后背，示意她可以去集合了。  
达芬奇知道立香一定会听进去她的忠告，但她还是放不下心。  
虽然5号只要外出就一定有防护部队跟着，晚上值班的时候也有巡逻的士兵。但是涉及机密，达芬奇不能跟立香透露5号病人究竟有多危险，所以她在因为人手不足而不得不把立香加进5号的护理团队时，心里总是慌慌的。  
明明其他医护人员也是手无缚鸡之力，到现在也都相安无事，但是达芬奇看到立香之后，就总是有种说不清的危机感。  
即使在岛上这三年间，5号病人一丝反常都没有，负责医生罗曼也还是一直不同意军方让5号回归部队继续发光发热的要求。  
“他表现的是很正常，沉默寡言，逻辑清晰，但是绝对不能放他走。”  
达芬奇还记得签订了保密协议的她被罗曼告知5号具体情况的时候听到的那些话。  
“他的潜在危险性太高了。”  
“他从战场上退下来的时候，战争带给他的那些影响就已经改变了他。”  
“我到现在都无法判定他的精神状态属于哪一种病症，因为似乎哪一种都不能完美的解释这种复杂性。”  
“他拥有最高级别的身体作战能力，我不敢想，一旦真的被他现在的正常状态蒙蔽，让他回归军队，后果是什么？”  
罗曼是极为有名的精神科专家，同时也是催眠大师，他窥探到的属于5号病人的心理状态应当不会有错。  
“也许这辈子他都不会发病。”  
达芬奇还记得罗曼当时说到这里时眉头紧锁的模样和那种拔除不掉的担忧——  
“一旦刺激到他的那件事，或者说那个人出现了，他就会真正成为某个特定人群的噩梦。”  
达芬奇看了眼窗外立香正往集合地点跑的背影，摆动的橘色发尾莫名的有些刺目。  
在阳光的照射下，那艳丽又细长的发丝就像是即将燃烧起来的导火线，等待着引爆的那一刻到来。

立香丝毫没察觉达芬奇的担忧。  
她停下脚步，在已经集结的防护部队面前站定，把达芬奇签署过的随行证件交给队长核对过后，才被允许走进护理团队。  
而手腕上各有一个控制手环的男人，穿着纯白的病号服，站在树下轻轻抚摸着凸起的树皮纹路。  
似乎是因为突然出现了新面孔，男人转过头，目光平静的看向异常紧张的立香。  
也许是距离有些远，橘红色的头发像一个小小的光点映在他的眼中，让他想起了每天傍晚都能看到的颜色，最后一丝燃在海平面上的橘红余晖。  
不过那金色的眼瞳却和现在的日光有些相似了。  
目光没有在立香身上停留太久，只是几秒便自然的转移了，仿佛是对新人的好奇到此为止了。  
可立香却是浑身肌肉都绷紧了。  
立香是见过他的，在十年前。  
不是战争史里那张刻板的照片，而是面对面的，在炮火的映照下，闻着尸体烧焦的味道，看着他背着战友受伤的身体从虫族的包围中冲了出来。  
浑身血污，踏着成堆的尸骸，却依旧镇定的寻找到她们医疗支援的队伍。  
他将战友的身体小心的放到临时搭建的病床上时，眉间才透出了一丝的缓和来。  
那个场景，立香这辈子都忘不了。  
她从没想过十年后的再会，他们会站在这样的立场上。  
那份虚幻的倾慕终于踏入了现实。

【阿周那少将。】  
立香无声地在心里念出了他的名字。  
那是她一直仰望着，却无法触碰的存在。

立香跟在阿周那身后大概三米的距离，看着他毫不在意地往海滩的方向走，对包围在他身边的士兵们视若无睹的样子，只能感叹这种强大的心理素质。  
他似乎看起来很正常，完全没有一位受到精神创伤的人该有的样子。  
不过立香不会因为暂时的表象而去怀疑他的主治医生的判断。  
“藤丸立香对吧？”走在立香身边的护理人员面带笑意的用笔帽戳了戳正看着阿周那出神的立香。  
“啊，我是，您好！”立香本就有心留意周围护理人员的举动，被这么一戳，马上就转移了视线。  
“以后你也会跟进5号的情况，所以我跟你先说说我们需要做的工作。”  
“外出散心的时候，你要做好记录，因为5号对监控仪器非常敏感，所以只能通过文字记录的方式来记录他的言行。如果出现意外情况的话，临时治疗处理你肯定也没有问题。”  
“不过5号的身体素质很强，还没有发生过受伤的情况，所以我们的任务主要就是记录他的所有行动，整理出来反馈给罗曼医生。”护士说的有些轻松，但是看她手指上很明显的茧子就能知道书写的工作量有多大了。  
“我明白了，我以后会好好记录的。”立香点点头，看了眼护士手里已经写了一些内容的本子。  
“整合好后交给罗曼医生分析治疗进展的话……是每天都要上交吗？”立香知道这些记录是做什么的，毕竟对治疗来说是非常必要的环节。  
“嗯，每天的记录要在第二天八点前发送到罗曼医生的数据箱里，所以每晚都要把这些手写的文字转换成电子记录。”护士没有说太多，毕竟她们都是一个系统出来的，自然知道要精简出最重要的那部分。  
而等她们短暂授课结束的时候，立香一抬头却正好对上了阿周那看过来的视线。  
丝毫没有被抓包的不自在，阿周那没有移开目光，就这么无声的盯着立香看。  
而立香在瞬间心跳八十迈之后，又觉得有些奇怪，毕竟都两分钟了，阿周那还是没有动。  
立香甚至觉得他也许不是在看自己，而是透过她在看别的什么。  
直到立香被旁边的护士扯了一下，往旁边走了几步，才看到之前被她的身体挡住的一丛开得十分艳丽的花。  
也因此，无人察觉阿周那的眼球微微跟着立香移动了一下。  
“5号之前就很喜欢这种花，我听后勤的人说好像是叫香雪兰。”护士小声地解释，她是觉得刚才5号看的不是立香，而是她身后的花。  
立香顿时有些羞窘的低头去看花，只不过脸上的表情倒是冷静的很，丝毫让人察觉不出她的羞耻。  
毕竟自作多情地觉得人家是在看自己什么的……  
立香总是心情起伏越大，表情就越淡定，倒是成功骗过了担心她的护士姐姐。  
“是很漂亮的花呢。”立香觉得这好几种颜色一起绽放的样子确实很美，虽然她更喜欢白色的那几株。  
不过正是因为有橙红色的花朵衬托，才显得白色的更加优雅。  
“嗯，很漂亮的橙红色。”  
略有些冷淡的声音从左侧响起，阿周那正站在一米外盯着那些随着微风晃动的花瓣。  
虽然对于他开口应和别人的事有点惊讶，但是一想到这是他平时就喜欢盯着的花，其他人也没觉得有什么不对。  
一米的距离其实已经算是医院规定的危险距离了，只不过阿周那一直都很正常，所以防护部队和护士们也都没有太过在意。  
而这种大意，让阿周那越走越近，直到在花丛前站定。  
他和其他人的距离倒是拉远了些，但惟独和立香的距离更近了。  
只是这行为太过自然，让士兵们都没有反应过来阿周那离立香太近了，近到抬起手臂就能碰到立香的身体。  
等他们察觉的时候，阿周那已经蹲了下来，又拉开了距离。  
而这一个小时的散步时间，最后却是一群人站在一丛花前相顾无言。

立香没有多余的精力去想象回到病房的阿周那是什么情况，应该说这一下午她都是跟在前辈们的身后不停地转换场地，学习如何工作的。  
而等她收拾完自己的行李，能坐到床上休息一会的时候，已经是晚上十一点了。  
走到窗边，立香看着正对面的那栋楼微微出神，拉窗帘的动作也停了下来。  
她的宿舍房间也是在七楼呢。  
除了一层和二层的值班区域还亮着灯外，对面的病房区已经熄灯了。漆黑的第七层只有玻璃窗反射的一点月光。  
果然是什么都看不到呢。  
毕竟是经过特殊处理的玻璃，外面是绝对看不到里面的。  
立香把自己脑子里杂七杂八的想法都甩出去，果断地拉上窗帘，准备睡觉。  
“明天开始的目标，工作绝不出错，公私分明！”临睡前，立香用说的方式来坚定自己的决心。  
而一朵还沾着夜晚湿气的橙红香雪兰悄无声息的轻轻落在立香的房门前，被亲吻过的花瓣透过门缝听到了房间里立香给自己加油打气的声音。  
人影和漆黑的走廊融为一体，无人察觉。  
晚安，立香。

【tbc】


	2. conversation

第二章

已经一周了。  
立香有些心慌的盯着桌上的花，算着时间。  
每天早上都能在门口看到一朵橙红香雪兰，现在桌子上整齐地摆了七朵。  
有几朵已经开始腐烂，泛出了棕黑色，发黄的线条蜿蜒在萎缩的花瓣上。  
快要发臭了。

但这是阿周那将军喜欢的花，而且，说不定会有找到嫌疑人的线索，立香犹豫了很久也没扔掉它们。

一开始，立香还猜测是这里的护士姐姐送她的，后来打听了一下才发现并没有这种迎接新人的赠礼。  
一周的时间都没能找到赠花人，立香如今只觉得这花看着分外的诡异。  
有一个人，每天都会去采摘还带着凌晨湿气的花放到她的门前，而她却毫无头绪。  
如果是工作人员的话，立香觉得自己都不会这么紧张。  
如果是病人呢？  
一个可以让巡逻部队和监控系统都无法察觉的人……  
因为这几天的提心吊胆，立香的精神状态明显比刚来的那两天要差了很多，就连要和她交接班的护士贞德都发现了她的精力不济。  
“你没事吧？立香。”贞德觉得这几天立香的工作量并不大，不应该会辛苦到黑眼圈这么明显的地步。  
“是压力太大了吗？其实病人们很少会有发病的情况，起码我来这里三年多了，见过的发狂的病人也没超过20个。”贞德和立香并肩走着，想要缓解一下立香的压力。  
毕竟每年来的新人都会有紧张的前期状态，过段时间就好了。  
“而且他们毕竟都曾是战场上的大英雄，在了解他们的内心状况之后，能够诱导发病的因素已经在这里被排除的差不多了。”  
“5号病人的话，虽然罗曼医生的诊断到现在也没有透露出来，但是我之前有听军方的人聊起过。”贞德觉得5号的资料可能会让立香过于紧张，所以看了看四周，小声的说了她之前听到过的谈话，想让立香放松一些。  
“他们说5号病人其实并没有什么问题，很可能是在这里坐镇的，顺便疗养身体。”  
“其实这三年，5号一直都很正常，从来没有任何与普遍价值观和大众行为有悖的地方。”贞德回忆了一下这三年的病人情况，也觉得5号这么正常的将军居然在这里呆了好几年是很奇怪的事。  
如果按照军方的人说的那些话来解释的话，好像一切都能说得通了。  
关于阿周那的事，立香自然是打起十二万分的精神认真的听贞德说。  
不是没怀疑过那些花是阿周那送的，毕竟到现在为止她知道的喜欢香雪兰的人只有他一个。  
但是太明显了。  
下午刚知道这个人喜欢这花，第二天起就一直收到，指向性太过突出反而让人觉得是陷阱。  
毕竟阿周那可是住在对面的七楼病房，手腕上还有限制手环，怎么可能突破那么多的防御跑出来？  
也许是有什么人想要陷害阿周那将军呢？  
立香昨晚就一直在想这件事。  
“5号病人平时都是怎么样的表现呀？”立香犹豫了一下，还是有些越界的问了出来，毕竟过去的记录和资料她是没有资格去翻阅的，但她还是想多知道一些好打消心里的疑虑。  
“算是比较严肃认真的那种吧。”贞德倒是不介意透露一些她们护士都知道的病人资料：“他不会主动搭理别人，但是却很有礼貌，礼仪方面也特别的规范，据说是古书里说的那种几百年前的冷淡贵公子的形象吧？”  
想起来之前刑部姬给每个病人起的外号，贞德就顺便拿来用了一下，虽然她没看过几百年前的小说，完全不明白冷淡贵公子是个什么样子。

感觉好像和之前看过的没什么差别，很正常？  
立香这样想着，挥别了前去港口接收新病人的贞德。  
她和阿周那也只有十年前的那一次战地接触而已，尤其是她当时还是学生，根本就不能去医治病患，只能打个下手，连话都没能和阿周那说上几句。  
而现在却是他们第一次独处的时候呢。  
虽然防护部队很是认真的站在玻璃门外，监视着阿周那的行动。不过听了贞德的话，立香倒觉得这部队监控的对象可能是她，出于保护阿周那将军的目的？  
“您……您好。”立香有点紧张的问了声好，就坐在了一边护士专用的椅子上，准备开始记录。  
兴许立香是第一个主动对他打招呼的人，用的还是敬称，阿周那难得的将望向窗外的视线转到了立香身上。  
在立香脸上短暂的停留了一秒之后，就小幅度的点了点头，算是回应。  
果然是不会主动开口说话呢，虽然算是很有礼貌了。  
立香一边想着一边在本子上记下了今天的第一条5号行为记录。  
立香不可以随意地走动或是接近阿周那周身两米内，所以也不知道阿周那那样出神的盯着的是什么。  
等到傍晚工作结束了去看看吧。  
立香暗暗记下了阿周那视线的角度和现在的窗口位置，打算晚上去一探究竟。  
而阿周那没拿稳水杯，金属和瓷砖碰撞的响声让立香顾不得其他，快速的抽出身上备好的紧急医疗包，走到了阿周那身边直接抬起了他的手。  
而防护部队却没对立香的行为有任何阻止的意思，毕竟阿周那的手臂确实是受伤了，立香也是知道这一点才能毫不担心地跑过去。  
“会有一点痛，还请您忍耐一下。”立香小声的提醒了阿周那，就一圈圈的解开了原本包扎在手腕处的纱布，血色早就已经侵染出来了。  
“没关系。”阿周那说出了今天的第一句话，声音有些低哑，似乎是因为长时间不发声的缘故。  
手上动作很稳的重新处理了伤口，立香想了想，去小隔间重新打了一杯水来。  
她有好好地调配水温，小心的端着一次性的杯子过来拿给阿周那。  
而地上的那个已经凹进去一块的保温杯也早就被防护人员收拾干净了。  
“为什么用尊称？”阿周那没有去接水杯，而是盯着立香看了一会儿，冷不丁的问出了一个问题。  
阿周那的声音很轻，这让立香也下意识的放轻了声音，从远处看完全看不出有在交谈的样子。  
“您是将军呀，还是拯救过我们的大英雄。”立香小声的说着，尽量不让自己的嘴唇有明显的动作。  
她的内心很是排斥用号码来称呼这些战士，但是如果用名字的话，也怕成为刺激到他们的关键点，所以，只能不上不下的用“您”这种称呼了。  
立香的眼神很认真，这让阿周那对立香有了新的评估。  
犹豫再三，立香还是小声的又说了一句才看起来很镇定地退离了阿周那身边：“下次体能训练的时候，请您多注意自己的身体，不要轻易受伤了。”  
毕竟军方对这些s级以上的战士都寄予厚望，在疗养的同时，每天的常规训练也是日常任务之一。  
昨天格斗模拟的时候，阿周那被9号病人伽摩的攻击打中了手腕。  
听说当时戴在右手的控制手环被这一击直接击碎了，而那些碎片顺着力道直接扎进了阿周那的血肉里。  
新的特制手环需要三天才能完成，所以在罗曼医生的要求下，阿周那身边的武装人员直接添了一倍。  
看了眼重新包扎好的伤处，立香没有听到阿周那的任何回应，但是看他的手指轻轻地在洁白的纱布上摩挲的样子，立香忽然有种好像是自己的手在被摸的感觉。  
被自己的想法惊出了一身冷汗，立香在心里默默的吐槽自己自我意识过剩，但却犹豫着没有落下笔，把他们刚才的小密谈写下来。  
阿周那一直是寡言的。  
这一下午再没听到他说过一句话。  
而傍晚的时候，夕阳晕染出的金红云霞遮盖了半边天幕，立香沐浴在这温暖的暗光下，找到了阿周那站在窗边看了一下午的地方。  
按照当时的角度来计算的话，应该就是前方的这片区域了。立香看着周围极为熟悉的景色，拨开了遮挡在眼前的叶片。  
这是她第一次跟着阿周那出来散步时停留的地方。  
那一大丛香雪兰依旧盛开的极为艳丽。  
立香盯着花丛看了好一会，也没发现有人为采摘的痕迹，索性站起身来，抬头向下午阿周那站过的窗口望去。  
只能看到玻璃反射出的刺眼金色光芒。  
而立香看不到的是在那间屋子里目光呆滞的士兵们和正站在窗边，目光紧锁着立香的身影的阿周那。  
视线对上了呢。  
阿周那抬起手，缓缓地在立香的位置对应的那块玻璃上画了一个圈。  
把你圈起来，就是我一个人的了。  
一个吻轻轻的覆在了小圆圈里，阿周那摸了摸口袋里残破的花瓣，有些高兴的露出了个微笑。  
十年前还严肃拘谨的不得了的小姑娘，如今已经成熟了不少，都会瞒着所有人，偷偷去找他看的东西了。  
阿周那的目光没有离开立香，但却总能想起十年前的画面。  
他一直都记得。  
而这十年里，没间断的回忆让这颜色更为深刻的烙在了心里，硫酸也腐蚀不掉。  
如果得不到，才会鲜血淋漓吧？  
阿周那看着此时跑到立香身边跟她说话的恩奇都，垂下的眼睫遮住了晦暗的眼神。  
这个不是呢。  
恩奇都的眼神里清澈一片，只是传达工作指令而已，阿周那看的很清楚。  
而在港口与军方进行病人交接的贞德此时却难得地觉得麻烦，看着眼前这个还在吊儿郎当的跟她搭讪的年轻男人，只能感慨不管哪里都会有这种蛀虫一样的存在呢。  
明明不是军方人员，甚至是犯了罪的混球，但因为他有个极有钱势的父亲，而他本身也算是有s级的身体素质，所以在多方关系疏通之下，硬是以他有精神病为由塞到了落日岛的疗养院，逃过了在监狱里服刑100年的惩罚。  
在带着控制镣铐的前提下，贞德和武装部队将这个新来的134号“病患”迁移到岛内的隔离设施里，而在运送途中，正好遇到了还站在花丛边说着接下来的工作安排的立香和恩奇都。  
还没等贞德和他们两个打招呼，轻佻的口哨声就响了起来——  
“你这头发的颜色很特别啊，小美女？”134号有些下流的目光从立香身上一寸寸的划过。  
他就是喜欢这种充满了学生气的小姑娘呢！  
想到了134号所犯的罪行，贞德皱紧了眉头，直接挥手示意武装人员把他打晕带走。  
“立香，这个是新来的134号，他的情况有些特殊，并不是前线战士，你的工作对象不会被安排到他，平时最好别与他有所接触。”贞德很严肃的对立香解释了一下，末了，又加上了一些细节：“他是犯罪了被疏通关系硬塞进来的，这里并不欢迎他。所以他不会住到战士们的正规病房区，而是临时搭建的那个小隔离区里，毕竟他也没那个资格和英雄们享受同样的待遇。”  
军方对被联盟某些官员和赞助商硬塞进来的杂碎非常反感，所以即使他们最后能登上落日岛，在里面的生死和待遇自然是疗养院高层说了算。  
联盟对男女性的法律保护是非常严格的，尤其是年轻女性。像这种猥亵甚至暴力侵害未成年学生的犯罪者，刑期是100年以上，而且还要进行生体改造。  
而这个人却能因为钻了战后重建需要大量资金的空子，从法律的严惩中逃离了出来。  
只不过他真的逃出来了吗？  
立香因为不清楚具体情况，所以仍然一头雾水的点头答应了贞德的提醒，恩奇都作为知情人也是认真地点了点头又提醒了立香一次。  
可是作为护士，病人们的放风时间那么错杂，又怎么可能会和一位病人毫无接触呢？

阿周那站在窗前，眼珠跟着134号的方向移动了些许。  
这个，是了。


	3. violence

第三章

你的眼睛不应该看到光明。  
是的，我不该看到那些美丽的东西。

你的舌头不应该发出任何声音。  
是的，我没有说话的资格。

你的呼吸是对世界的亵渎。  
是的，我不该存在。

不知怎么被打磨的锋利的木片切断了神经与血管的链接，眼球被完整地挖了出来，带着浓郁的血腥味在地砖上滚了一圈，被病人的白色鞋子一脚踩爆。  
破碎的组织和血肉飞溅到衣服和墙面上，慢慢地往下滑。  
被牙齿咬断的半截舌头顺着荆棘的拨弄从口腔里掉落出来，嘴角和脸颊早被尖刺划烂，血肉模糊。  
麻醉剂的效果快过去了，站在房外树木的阴影中安静的看着里面这一幕的男人默默地计算着时间。  
很快，极度痛苦的喘息声和肉体蜷缩倒地的碰撞声清晰的传进了男人的耳朵里。  
“嗬嗬……”的声音从满脸血污的人喉咙里震动出来，却没有办法发出清晰的声音。  
再也不能用眼睛来表达自己的恐惧和绝望，因为他的眼睛早就变成一滩碎肉黏在他自己的鞋底了。  
监控室的工作人员在困顿不已的状态下早就趴在桌子上睡着了，而外面巡逻的士兵们也在夜风吹响树叶的声音里分辨不出这细微到无声的求救。

再多品味一会疼痛吧，这是只有活着才能感受到的东西。  
树下的男人欣赏过了这幅丑态，便觉得无聊了。  
夜露深重，海水的潮气也被风带到了岛上，感觉到自己身上的衣服都有些潮湿了，男人才伸手扯了一下贴在身上的病号服，缓步离开。  
今天的花，还没有送到。

立香一大早起来，毫不意外地在门口发现了新鲜开放的香雪兰。  
戴上手套把花捡起来放进盒子里，立香皱着眉头盯着这一盒子花看了几秒，还是把盒子带在了身上。  
也许警备科的人能帮她找出送花的人也说不定。  
说实在的，立香对于每天早晨诡异地收到花已经很烦了。她也有躲在门后熬到第二天一大早的，但就是能在没听到脚步声和呼吸声的状态下，门口依旧安静的躺了一朵花。  
她真的是烦透了，一秒也不想犹豫。  
带着好不容易攒满的怒气值，立香脚下生风的去病房区签到，可是路上一个医护人员都没看到让她有点不安。  
今天的疗养院安静的有些诡异。  
觉得事有不妙的立香匆匆赶到了病房区，却发现今天的警备几乎是昨天的三倍以上，而护士们也都紧张兮兮的。  
“立香，你去122号房找西行者和玛丽集合，护士长让你们去一趟她办公室。”贞德把手中的针管放好，神色有些沉重。  
“好的。”立香虽然不知道发生了什么事，但还是乖乖的先去找玛丽她们。  
一路上看着被重兵把守的每一间病房，立香只觉得自己的心跳有点不受控制。  
感觉有些可怕。  
而这一点在达芬奇的办公室得到了验证。  
“昨晚有一名病人死了。”达芬奇已经给分成组的好多护士讲过这事了，立香她们是最后一组，时间充裕所以也说的多了些。  
“今早六点整134号的尸体在他的个人隔离区被发现，死亡时间大概是凌晨4点左右，根据现场和室内监控判断是自杀。”达芬奇先把尸检报告说了一下。  
“但是由于134号的疑似自杀行为中有很多暂时说不通的地方，所以接下来警备被提升到三倍左右，每个护士都必须和至少一位护卫共同行动，而病人们的保护措施会提升五个级别。”达芬奇暂时不想说还没有做出判断的那些疑虑，毕竟很有可能造成骚动，只能先把最新的规定告诉她们。  
听达芬奇这样说，立香反倒觉得镇定下来了，毕竟既然是有自杀事件，那么提升警备也确实正常。  
虽然知道这里面肯定隐瞒了很多，但是不多问，不好奇也是她的职业要求。  
“还有一点。”在放三个人离开前，达芬奇补充了一句——  
“以后每天麻醉剂的数量和使用量必须有详细的报告，在22点前发送到警备科福尔摩斯上尉那里，每个人都要。”  
“可是麻醉剂的储备都统一在调配室，每个人接触到的都是那些呀？”玛丽安托瓦内特有些疑惑。  
护士能接触到的麻醉剂都在调配室里，每个人都要写的话那就是几十份的重复报告。  
“这些暂时先不要管，你们一个别漏的记录就可以。”达芬奇不能多说，挥了挥手让她们回到工作岗位。  
看着人都走了，达芬奇才把倒扣在桌子上的文件拿起来，看着上面打印出来的现场照片，缓缓地吐了一口凉气。

立香跟在133号病人身后绕着花坛散步，身边是全副武装的卫宫先生和阿尔托莉雅（剑呆）小姐姐保护他们。  
不过133号的心情好像很不错，还在哼着像是歌剧的高音调子，虽然距离不算近，但是那些词汇顺着高音就扎进了立香的耳朵里。  
“克莉丝汀！你看那人脸上的空洞，  
歌唱吧，那被踩烂的眼球，  
支离破碎的血肉和舌头躺在地上凝视着你。  
缠绕的荆棘是断罪的证明……”  
这样血腥的歌词还是立香第一次听到，莫名地联想到134号的死亡，脑袋里瞬间就有了画面感。  
把恶心的感觉咽回去，立香强迫自己冷静下来。  
但是昨天放风的时候还会用语言来骚扰她的那个轻挑人渣居然一晚上就死了，这让立香在有些不真实感的同时，还担心起了其他病人的安全。  
达芬奇的样子明显是还有很大的问题在这个自杀事件中，而增加的为了保护病人的警备也让立香担忧了起来。  
不论是这位总是自称歌剧魅影的133号还是总是傲娇的等她一起散步的贞德alter她们，立香都不希望她们受伤。  
如果真的是自杀就好了。  
可是立香一想到134号的状态就觉得他自杀是绝对不可能的事，如果是他杀……  
立香的心事重重持续到了下午照顾5号病人的时候，阿周那难得带有询问的目光让立香有些支吾的不知该说什么。  
“怎么了？”阿周那的声音依旧有些低沉，但是却稳重地让立香有些安定了。  
“其实也没什么……”立香总不能跟他说有人死了，我担心你这样的话。  
而周围士兵们的眼里倒是透露出了一丝对阿周那的绝对信任，也没有管过阿周那和立香少有的几次谈话。  
“有我在。”阿周那没多说什么，但是他的手指却悄悄地拍了拍立香的肩膀。  
只是三个字，立香却觉得自己的心已经落回了实处。  
阿周那太过可靠，他的每一句话都有着让人信服的力量在。  
肩膀上被拍过的地方让立香在意的不得了，她最近因为各种压力瘦了不少，肩膀那里骨头的形状已经挺明显了。  
会不会硌手啊？  
立香有些不安地想着，打算晚饭多吃一碗，起码把流失的过分的正常脂肪和体重补充回来。  
抬眼偷偷地瞄了一眼阿周那的表情，却发现他居然嘴角有微微上翘的弧度。  
是在笑吗？  
目光相撞的瞬间，立香感觉脑袋都麻了半边。  
我的偶像在对我笑啊！！！  
几乎是呆呆地站在原地，什么134病人的离奇死亡都统统跑出了脑子，立香的眼中倒映出的只有阿周那的脸。  
“说，说起来，庭院里种的葡萄已经成熟了呢！”回过神来的立香摸了摸自己的脸，发现温度还是正常的，只想逃离这种暧昧又沉默的气氛，也不知道自己说了些什么，拿了个昨晚一直在想的东西就说了出来。  
贞德照顾的葡萄藤，还搭了漂亮的木架，立香怎么看着那些结好的葡萄都觉得很好吃。  
紫色浓郁，个头还大，立香昨晚想了一晚上还打算今天去摘一点。  
“呃，阿周那将军，您喜欢吃葡萄吗？”一个不留神，立香就顺口叫出了阿周那的名字。  
“你喜欢？”阿周那虽然没有愉悦的表情，但是眼神却是缓和的。  
感觉自己的脱口而出没有刺激到对方，立香也松了口气，在心里又排除了一个能刺激到阿周那的可能性。  
“喜欢呀，酸的甜的都喜欢。”因为松了口气，所以立香的情绪也明显明朗了很多。  
“我喜欢橘子。”没头没脑地来了这么一句，阿周那毫不在意周围的视线，伸手摸了摸立香的发顶。  
就像是长辈的关怀一样，只是揉了一下就收回了手。  
背到身后的修长手指在无人看到的阴影里摩挲着回味刚才柔软细腻的触感和从头皮处传导过来的温度。  
橘子的颜色，和你一样。  
里面的味道，也会一样吗？  
阿周那的目光不受控制的下移到立香被护士服遮起的脖颈，刚才碰过的感觉很瘦弱的肩膀，不知道会不会很柔软的腹部，还有被长长衣摆遮掩的大腿。  
如果咬下来一块肉的话，会是怎样甜美的味道呢？  
如果吃下肚子的话，就完全属于他了吧？

立香这次是真的脸红了。  
一边掩饰性的低了头，一边在心里庆幸昨晚好好的洗了澡，一边又担心自己用的生姜洗发水会不会留下味道。  
“葡萄也可以。”没有再盯着立香看，阿周那的视线转向了窗边，那是他每天看的最多的地方。  
现在还不可以。  
还没有成熟到最美味的时候。  
勉强压抑着身体里涌上来的饥饿感，阿周那回归了之前的话题。  
“那……还有半小时的自由时间，您也可以不呆在病房，我们可以去摘葡萄吃！”声音不由得带上了一点期待和雀跃的味道，立香有些高兴的提出了建议。  
毫不意外的，阿周那同意了。  
立香走在前面步伐轻快的领路，阿周那走在后面看着那一甩一甩的侧马尾，捏紧了手指。  
扯下来的话，这些鲜艳的蛛丝就能永远留在他的掌心了。  
可是不会再这么鲜活了。  
到底是没有伸出手，阿周那沉默的跟在立香身后，与平时别无二致。  
“人还挺多的呢，不知道葡萄还有没有呀。”看到庭院里有不少病人在护士和部队的陪同下散步，立香反倒担心起了葡萄会不会已经被摘光了。  
等走到了葡萄架前，到是还剩了几串，品相算不得最好，起码不是立香昨天看中的那几串。  
“虽然可能会酸，但我们还是尝尝吧？”立香笑着跟阿周那解释了一下，伸手摘下了一大串。  
即使阿周那不吃，她也是可以吃完的！  
走到一边的洗手池前，立香小心地拽下了几颗葡萄，仔细的洗干净了，捧到了阿周那面前。  
“我洗干净了，您尝尝？”就像给朋友献宝的孩子一样，立香的笑容在阳光下明媚的有些刺眼了。  
“谢谢。”阿周那接过葡萄，放到了病号服的口袋里，只留了一颗在手里。  
没有嫌弃剥皮的时候，手指上沾染的汁水黏腻，阿周那慢慢地咀嚼着嘴里算不得甜的葡萄，眼里倒映的是立香转身跑去洗剩下的一串葡萄的身影。  
好饿。  
一颗葡萄远远不够。  
“你也想吃吗？”注意到水池边站了一个很眼生的病人，立香察觉到他的目光所在，有些小心的问出了声。  
瘦弱的仿佛风一吹就倒的病人将他呆滞的目光慢慢地移到了立香脸上，却像是被那颜色刺激到了，一言不发的紧盯着立香。  
被他看的毛骨悚然的立香下意识的就扯了一大把葡萄放水池边上：“我放这里了，你想吃可以自己拿。”  
说完立香就想转身离开，而病人看了眼闪着水光的葡萄，伸出左手将它们一把塞进了嘴里，机械地咀嚼着。  
透明的和紫色的汁液很快从嘴角流出来，皮肤被染上了颜色，顺着滴到了灰色的病号服上。  
而右手却极快的抓住了立香的马尾，向自己的方向扯了过来。  
头皮上被大力拉扯的疼痛和不受控制下坠的身体让立香反应过来自己的恐惧来源为何。  
灰色的病号服，是有特殊能力的死刑犯才穿的颜色。  
“为什么……在这里？”立香不可置信的声音从嘴里破碎的发出来，而当她顺着力道一屁股坐到地上的时候，士兵们已经赶了过来，将已经被提前他们很多步出现的阿周那掰断胳膊的病人控制了起来。  
仅仅是十几秒的时间而已。  
立香揉了揉痛的不行的头皮，明显感觉到自己的头发被拽掉了好几根。  
“很痛。”一点疑问的意思都没有，阿周那伸手想要揉一揉立香受伤的那片发根，但是伸出的手却停在了半空，默默地缩了回去。  
眉头微皱，阿周那看着自己刚才情急之下直接触碰到那个病人的胳膊的手，神色莫名。  
那种嫌弃的感觉，立香坐在地上都能看出来。  
下意识的把口袋里的纱布拿出来，立香有些头晕的站起身，打湿了纱布，轻轻的抓过阿周那的手擦拭了一遍。  
“现在就干净啦！”逼着自己忍着痛微笑，立香这段时间的观察也不是吃素的。  
阿周那有洁癖这种事她还是能看出来的。  
“嗯。”虽然没想到立香会这样做，但阿周那周身的暗沉都缓和了不少。  
自然的把那块纱布抓到了手里，立香也只以为他是想再擦一下，便没有去要回来。  
虽然发生了一点不好的小插曲，但总归是顺利的将阿周那送回了房间。  
立香揉着自己的脑袋，另一只手却碰到了口袋里盒子，这才想起来还要去警备科“报案”来着。

“事情的经过就是这样，福尔摩斯上尉。”立香把自己这段时间遭遇送花贼的经过都描述了一遍，希望能让这位天才上尉立案侦查一番。  
“说不定是暗恋你的人呢？”福尔摩斯点着烟，有些调侃的意味在里面。  
虽然他的眼神看起来一点调笑的意思都没有。  
“这件事估计要等等了，立香。”福尔摩斯没打算骗人，直白的就说了：“现在这里有个很棘手的案子，在解决完它之前，你的这个很可能是某位工作人员暗恋表现的送花事件是没那个余力去查的。”  
立香也知道自己这种没什么实际损害的事情确实不太会被重视，毕竟还有个134自杀事件没解决呢。  
“不过物证先放到我这里，现在的案子结束之后我会帮你查一下的。”虽然嘴里说着暗恋事件，但福尔摩斯心里还是清楚这种类似跟踪狂行为的严重性的。  
“那就谢谢啦！”立香笑着道了谢准备走的时候才想起来还有一件很重要的事没说——  
“我今天被穿灰色犯人服的人袭击了，他们应该是不被允许离开那块封闭工地的，为什么会出现在菜园那里？”  
福尔摩斯吐了一口烟出来，有些事还不能和立香明说：“为了保护病人们，基本上所有的警备都被集中在病房区这里了，服役区那边几乎抽了60%的部队过来，自然也是有漏洞可钻的。”  
“放心吧，以后不会出现这种事了。今天那个犯人的身体能力有些特殊才能跑出来，不过他被5号一下就掰断了胳膊，也算是有惊无险。”在立香推门离开的时候，福尔摩斯做出了保证。  
“立香，不要和病人们走的太近。”福尔摩斯给出了忠告。  
毕竟至今为止还从未出现病人会去保护医护的行为，也许是作为战士守护民众的本能在起作用，但如果是有什么特殊的情绪在，就很危险了。  
“我知道啦！”立香没觉得自己和病人走的很近，所以也就大方地应下了。

福尔摩斯的保证从明天九点之后开始生效。

而午夜之时，只有微弱星光照亮看守稀少的服役区工地。  
身着白色病号服的男人站在黑沉的夜幕中，打开了禁闭室的大门。  
这里关押着一位对护士施以暴力的男人。  
黑色慢慢浸染了灰色的衣衫。  
无人察觉。


	4. love poetry

第四章

那是立香为我摘下的东西，你哪里有吃下去的资格呢？

手术刀锋利的刀刃很轻易的就划开了皮肉，从喉咙开始，笔直的刀口顺着阿周那的手向下延伸到了小腹。  
躺在地上的男人那了无生气的目光让阿周那颇为无聊，渐渐浓郁起来的血腥味令人作呕。  
完美的从正中间分开这具皮囊，一刀一刀的不断深入，终于让内脏清晰的展现在了眼前。  
那些葡萄都已经被消化了，和其他的东西混在一起。  
只要看着那缩成一团的胃和正收不住向外流的肠子，就能知道消化的状况。  
已经变成恶臭的烂泥了。  
“好脏……”阿周那皱着眉，看着手套上的血迹，反胃的感觉不断地上涌。  
就像20年前他在战场上为了生存和战斗而不得不吞咽下去的那些虫族的肉块。  
油腻的臭味和石灰一样的口感。  
一边被本能反应逼得呕吐不止，生理盐水流淌了满脸，混着泥灰，淌出一道道的泥泞痕迹。  
一边又要机械般的往嘴里硬塞着那些肥肉。  
被士兵和百姓们的脑浆和鲜血供养起来的这些爬虫，它们的血肉最终又成为了战场的养料。  
是他在极端条件下能活下去，杀掉更多虫族的应急粮食。  
眼前的这些脏器和那些连内脏都没有的虫族相比，要鲜明的多，却也和那些恶心的白色组织没有什么分别。  
阿周那没有划破那些内脏，他不愿意让那种臭味从尸体的肠道里传出来，污染他的衣服和鼻子。  
虽然这套衣服已经脏了。  
本就没想过要找回来，只是不满。  
所以要让这具尸体记住什么能吃，什么不能吃，在他永无希望的来生。  
战备仓库里的燃油自然是最好用的东西，打火机在点燃后也一起扔了进去，随着爆炸般的声响燃起的是瞬间席卷了整间禁闭室的火舌。  
灰色的罪人服，被撕下的白色病号服还有那具躯体一点点的在火焰下蜷缩，直到被侵蚀至黑灰。  
赤着身子走在草地上的阿周那已经与黑夜融为一体，直到他在树丛后拿出了放置许久的崭新的衣服，才有了一点多余的亮色。  
救火的声音已经隐隐地传了过来，他没有想要知道后续的欲望，只是按照自己原有的路线，无人察觉地回到了自己的房间。  
对面七楼的那间宿舍很快就亮了起来，阿周那站在窗前，安静地看着玻璃后微微晃动的波纹。  
似乎是立香被惊醒后拉开了窗帘？  
可惜，即使是阿周那，也不能在这种特殊玻璃的阻拦下看到立香屋里的情况。  
但只要那盏灯还亮着，就代表立香还清醒着。  
阿周那低头看了眼手里的那朵已经有些卷边的香雪兰，慢慢的用手指碾碎了它。  
花期快尽了。  
即将枯萎的花，又怎么能配得上他的立香。  
阿周那有些苦恼地走进了浴室，将沾染了花汁的手仔细的洗干净，一点点地去掉指甲缝隙中沾染的颜色。  
以后不能送花了，那送些什么好？  
立香因为收到花而有些苦恼的样子非常的生动，让阿周那觉得是这静止的黑白色中难得的生气，所以如果立香更恐惧一些的话，应该会有更多活着的感觉吧。  
想象着立香会有的表情，阿周那觉得自己如果再进一步的话，也许她会有更多的情绪出现。  
就像十年前在战场上的那几天，那个孩子背起沉重药箱时微微后仰的腰背弧度，尽管藏着悲伤和愤怒却依旧坚定的眼神和微笑……  
微凉的感觉就从裤子那里传了过来。  
小小的水点印在了裤子上，就像是洗手时溅出了一滴水一样，阿周那低头看了眼衣摆下的弧度，并没有去管“他”。  
本人不在，就没有任何意义。  
就维持着这样子走出浴室，重新站在窗边，却看到立香正慌忙地从宿舍楼向外跑，跟着其他护士们一起接近着办公大楼和储备仓库。  
不论是恩奇都拽着立香的手拖着她跑得更快一些，还是她对贞德和玛丽露出勉强镇定的笑容，这些接触和情感都不是对他的。  
阿周那觉得自己也许太清醒了。  
如果他的视力再弱一些，就能够不那么清晰地明白这个残酷的事实。  
立香不是他的。  
他只不过是她仰慕的一个战地英雄，一个只是偶尔说一句话的病人罢了。  
怎么样你才能属于我？  
吞到肚子里融为一体就能如同字面含义一样的合二为一了，可是从哪里开始吃起会比较好？  
立香的手指上有很多伤疤和磨损出的茧子，阿周那觉得那些纹路是最美的，是立香的坚持和努力的证明。  
从手指开始嚼碎了吞咽下去也许会很美妙。  
可是那双眼睛，还有能够表达出那样坚强的目光和心灵的大脑才是阿周那最爱的。  
就像永不凋零的花朵那样艳丽的发色和瞳色也好，白皙的皮肤和女性的身体也好都不过是外在的皮囊，受到DNA的支配而表现出的壳罢了。  
阿周那并不感兴趣，只是因为是立香拥有的颜色，所以才会喜欢。  
那么从大脑和眼球开始吃的话，慢慢品尝，一定是这世上最丰富的味道吧？  
精神上的饥饿感让阿周那的胃都开始些微的痉挛起来，可是吃下去了，就会被消化，然后排出体外。  
吸收掉的只是一小部分，组织和纤维都会成为烂泥和泥土混在一起，成为发散着臭味的肥料。  
这样想的话，就不算是完整的属于他了。  
阿周那的手指在玻璃上圈住了立香几乎消失不见的背影，只觉得能奔跑着活动的立香也许才是他想要的。  
吃下去了的话就再也看不到那样的生动和坚韧了。  
十年前的画面不可控制的一帧帧的从脑海里闪过，那些黑白的画面里，只有立香才是彩色的。  
阿周那还记得，他从尸堆里刨出来的那个重伤的同伴，是那次虫族突袭中，那堆尸骸里唯一一个还有口气在的。  
这是有价值的战士，所以要救。  
即使自己也遍体鳞伤，阿周那还是突破了重重障碍，将伤员背到了刚刚赶来的医疗增派组那里。  
说实话，当时根本分不清哪里是能救人的地方。只是立香的头发太显眼了，让阿周那一眼就能在灰暗的空气里分辨出的鲜明颜色。  
只是知道那里有人在，而要塞的战士们没有这样的发色，那么就只会是新来的人。  
不论是增援的士兵还是医疗队都好，都代表了生还的可能性。  
而他的决定是对的。  
那是增援的医疗队，因为人手不足甚至带上了医学生来进行简单的包扎治疗。  
立香站在旁边，不论是抿紧的嘴唇还是微微颤抖的手都明白的展示了她的震惊和恐惧，起码阿周那当时是这样理解的。  
生活在被好好保护的腹地的学生来到战场，害怕是多么理所当然的事，阿周那之前也见过不少。  
但是明明像是在害怕，立香却还是会挤出笑容给周围不断增加的伤员进行消毒处理和输液，尽管看起来很紧张，但是手上的工作却从来没有出过错。  
这一点确实和之前见过的那些会因为紧张害怕而犯几个小错误的学生不同。  
如果是被专业培养出来的工作人员，本来就应该完美的处理他们应该能处理的问题，阿周那当时也不觉得立香不出错的这一点值得赞赏或者惊叹，毕竟是她的专业，就应该做到最好。  
只是为了保护受伤的士兵而抓着手术刀挡在虫族的身前确实是让阿周那惊叹的。  
右手紧紧地握着左手，只是为了让抓着手术刀的手抖得不是那么厉害，而被她挡在身后的那个躺在木板上不能动弹的伤员是阿周那之前救回来的那名重伤的战士。  
就像是在逗弄毫无反击之力的小玩物一样，那个闯进来的虫族伸出了镰刀一样的前足在立香身上随意的划着，手术刀能够凭运气挡到的也只是其中一两下而已，被划破的衣服和开始流血的那些伤口都让立香渐渐的难以支撑。  
阿周那的视力太好了，让他在远处能清晰地看到全程，但是却没有办法瞬间出现在那里。  
他只能用最快的速度解决眼前的虫子，然后全力奔向立香那里进行救援，而原本在他眼里的弱者，却能精准的找到将手术刀刺进虫族嘴里的时机。  
手术刀很小，立香的整双手和手腕几乎是全都送进了那张恶臭难闻满是利齿的嘴里，用尽最后的力气在里面搅动着刀刃，对虫族造成严重伤害的同时也彻底地激怒了它，在被镰足扎进肩膀甩出去的那一刻，立香是真的一丝力气也没有了。  
只不过死亡没有如期而至，而她想保护的战士也安全无虞，因为阿周那赶到了。  
他还记得解决了虫族时，被他接住护在怀里的立香睁着眼睛盯着他看的样子。  
没有害怕和灰心，只有坚定和细碎的光芒，就像是很难能享受到的在树叶间洒下的零碎光点。  
“我在，没事了。”  
这是阿周那对立香说的第一句话，也是十年前那短暂的初遇里唯一的一句。  
立香足够特别，即使恐惧也会去直面危险，寻找一线生机。作为医学生和被保护的民众，对前线战士有着最真诚的崇敬和关怀。  
她可以为了保护受伤的战士而选择对抗虫族，尽管她没有那样的战斗力，却还是为了拯救而去努力。  
“谢谢您。”  
“我知道，您一定会来救我们的，所以我会努力去争取时间，而您也确实的来到了这里。”立香带着最明媚的笑容和劫后余生的泪水在阿周那的怀里这样回答着。  
阿周那直到现在也没能理解立香为何对那时只有一面之缘的他有那样的信任。  
但是不能否认的是，正是这样的信任，和那坚强果决的姿态让他在这十年里不断地思考回想。  
而这个女孩也成为了在最后的几次战役里，他能从战场上活着回来的动力。  
那是困扰他的难题，也是他想要让其存活下去的笑容，日复一日的思索让阿周那再也无法从这段回忆里脱身。  
等回过神时，答案已经不重要了。  
而和平的日子里，阿周那能搜集到的资料，也只是立香枯燥的学习生活和留下了伤疤的双手。  
但即使是这样，阿周那也觉得有趣。  
因为她活着，所以那些情绪鲜活的照亮了他空洞的内心。  
他们的距离很遥远，但是没有关系，布置好一座完美的陷阱，就能够将他想要的捕获到他的身边。  
不论是落日岛的提案也好，成为一个罗曼认为的危险精神病留下来也好，一步步的，这座精心设计的布景和牢笼已经为立香准备好了。  
阿周那知道，这座疗养院一旦建成，立香的未来就一定会与这里产生交集。  
他需要的只是一个机会而已。  
他知道自己要送什么新的礼物给立香了。  
阿周那丝毫没有被外面吵杂的环境和前来查房的士兵护士所影响，从抽屉里抽出纸笔，回忆着幼时母亲曾说过的那首诗，认真地落下了笔。

结束了6个小时的物品核对和查房巡逻，立香觉得自己眼睛都要睁不开了，而现在也已经早上七点半了。  
被护士长达芬奇批准了可以回宿舍休息半天之后，立香被前来视察工作的艾列什基伽勒少尉口是心非地拖回了寝室。  
被这种可爱的关心治愈的立香有些不舍的在楼梯口与她私下爱称为艾蕾亲的军医少尉告别，软趴趴的走回自己的房间。  
门口没有一朵花放在那里了。  
立香有些惊讶，但是心里却松了口气，如果以后也没有就好了。  
这样想着，立香刷卡开了房门，鞋底却踩上了一张纸而差点滑倒，好在及时扶住了门才没有发生劈叉这样的惨剧。  
“这是什么啊？”  
没觉得自己有把纸丢到地上，立香弯腰把那张剪裁成卡片一样大小的纸捡了起来，看着上面和印刷体没有区别的字，一句句的读了出来——  
“像藤萝环抱大树，   
把大树抱得紧紧;   
要你照样紧抱我，   
要你爱我，永不离分。   
像老鹰向天上飞起，   
两翅膀对大地扑腾;   
我照样扑住你的心，   
要你爱我，永不离分。   
像太阳环绕着天和地，   
迅速绕着走不停;   
我也环绕你的心，   
要你爱我，永不离分。”  
如同告白一样的词句，看起来像是情诗，但却让立香觉得诡异，浑身寒毛倒竖。  
指尖像是被烫到了一样用力把那张纸丢了出去，它却轻飘飘的在空中来回了几圈又落回了立香脚下，像是摆脱不掉的诅咒。   
是她大意了，没有花不代表终结，而是变本加厉。  
下意识地跳上床把自己蒙进被子里，立香的手颤抖着抓紧了自己的手臂，交错的伤疤被掩盖在黑暗中，被指甲印出了泛白的月牙痕。  
越是害怕的时候，阿周那毫无波澜的眼神和让人安定的身影就会在立香的脑海里越是清晰。  
那是从虫族口中保护了她的人，接住她的身体的那双手臂是那样的可靠，是让她那之后的这十年里一直可以给自己安全感的温度。  
而现在也是。  
“好可怕……”绷紧的神经感觉快要断裂，立香从未如此渴望能够立即出现在阿周那身边。  
只要看着他，就会安心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【ps：最后的情诗也不能算是诗，当然也不是我原创。摘自印度的咒语诗集《阿达婆吠陀》，这首诗的名字叫《相思咒》，原本是女子向男子求爱的诗，所以才会是阿周那从母亲那里听来的。但因为是类似于咒语一样的求爱诗，所以其实是类似魔咒一样的带有力量的咒文，，不过在本文的世界观里肯定是没有这种魔幻力量的，只是一种阿周那的一种心态表达而已。】


	5. doubt

第五章

“这种写法可真是滴水不漏呢。”福尔摩斯观察了一会儿立香拿给他的那张纸，虽然可以确定是手写出来的，但是这样的字体和印刷出来的也没有区别了。  
想从笔迹上寻找线索的话，难度确实是太大了。  
不得不说，写这个的人确实引起了福尔摩斯的兴趣。  
不过墨水的味道，颜色，每一条笔画的大小都是可以推断出钢笔型号品牌的有效线索。  
而这张纸的模样似乎是护工人员的记录专用纸。  
“立香，你先回去工作。今晚之前会在你的房门前安装监控设备，在这个同意书上面签个字。”福尔摩斯把监控设备安装同意书打印出来，递给立香。  
“另外，你这种很明显是狂热型暗恋者的跟踪骚扰行为是不会获得单独警备保护许可的。所以很遗憾，即使我肯定你的房间除了你，谁都进不去，你也要暂时做到自我保护。”福尔摩斯对于最近落日岛的安保体系已经有些怀疑了。  
毕竟他作为安保负责人之一，对于整个警备系统非常了解，能在两天内制造出两起死亡事件还一点线索都没有是非常诡异的。  
没错，福尔摩斯是真的觉得诡异。  
尤其是……  
低头摸了摸立香收到的那张纸，福尔摩斯按下了达芬奇的通讯号码。  
有些事情看似无关，但还是需要确认一下的。

心事重重地从福尔摩斯那里出来，立香站在太阳底下也觉得浑身冰冷。周围路过的护士，病人和护卫队都让她有一种寒毛直竖的感觉。  
被窥视的恐惧让立香无法正视她的同事，尤其是在所有证据都指向工作人员的时候，立香更是没有安全感。

“这两周一直都不怎么顺利，感觉就像是厄运缠身呢！”  
“哎呀，你别这么说嘛！”

从身旁经过的护士小声的闲聊着，立香能听清的也就只有这两句话。  
的确，自从她来到这里，她的身边总是发生一些在落日岛理应不可能发生的事。  
如果说是厄运的话……  
【你就是个灾星！】  
【滚出这里！】  
【不要过来！】  
【为什么你一出现就会有虫族啊？你是不是和他们一伙的？！】  
【麻醉剂注射完毕，可以进行……】  
不能再想了！  
立香闭了闭眼，伸出手捂住了耳朵，有些事情不需要回忆起来！  
“立香，你怎么了？”罗曼医生虽然不应该在工作时间跟立香搭话，但是立香现在杵在活动中心的主路中间确实有点挡路了。  
尤其是她看起来状态很不对。  
正捂着耳朵沉浸在自己的思绪里的立香并没有听到外界的声音，罗曼发现了这一点，而站在罗曼身后的阿周那也发现了。  
是谁让你露出这种表情的？  
阿周那的目光并没有避讳罗曼的意思，望向立香是那样的明显，只不过也悄无声息地把周围所有有可能与立香接触的人都观察了一遍。  
这些人都不可能。  
即使有罗曼在身边，阿周那也没有忍耐的意思。  
这幅坦荡的样子反倒让有些紧张的罗曼感到惊讶，毕竟阿周那可以说是一个冷漠的人，他不会给任何他认为没有价值的人或事投注一丁点儿的注意力。  
看着被罗曼拍醒，正勉强微笑着与罗曼交谈的立香，阿周那的目光渐渐地转移到了罗曼身上。  
他没错过立香看到罗曼时微微放松了一些的表情，那是建立在数年师生情谊下的信任，代表着立香觉得罗曼是可靠又安全的。  
阿周那想要更深层次的信任，想要立香全身心的唯一，可是他现在或许连罗曼那种信任的级别都没有达到。  
也许他可以更自信一些，把或许去掉。  
太碍眼了，这个男人。  
阿周那的目光强烈到罗曼即使背对着他也能感觉到自己被注视，而且还是心情很不好的那种！  
因为罗曼对立香和阿周那过去的事完全不知情，所以他第一时间想到的也只是在这里浪费太多时间导致阿周那开始烦躁了也说不定。  
其实立香并没有因为私心而隐藏她和阿周那之间的交流，但是阿周那的那些话，不论是花还是偶尔的回复都能和他之前的个人资料对应上，所以罗曼在如此忙碌的状态下也并没有及时发现这里面有什么异常。  
只不过……  
“立香，你先安心工作，等到7点之后去我的办公室一趟，我们谈谈。”罗曼轻拍了拍立香的肩膀，看立香这很是熟悉的神情，罗曼也大概能猜到是什么问题。  
“……好的。抱歉，医生，我会专心工作的。”立香点了点头，对于自己影响了罗曼和阿周那的治疗工作感到很羞愧。  
悄悄地偷瞄了一眼正看着这边的阿周那，立香只觉得自己现在看起来一定蠢透了，只能低头遮掩自己羞窘到微红的脸，抱着文件跑路。  
眼角余光关注着立香离去的背影，阿周那听到罗曼对自己说话的声音，只能将注意力重新转移回罗曼身上。  
也许猜疑从今天就会开始了。  
阿周那不认为今晚能从压力极大的立香那里套出话的罗曼不会怀疑他，但是很可惜——  
也只能是短暂的怀疑而已。

即使什么都看不见，阿周那还是朝着罗曼办公室的方向发呆。  
现在已经是7点了，立香大概已经走进办公室里了吧？  
他们会聊一些什么话题，阿周那大概也可以猜到。  
毕竟立香的资料他早就挖掘出了几乎全部内容，立香和罗曼之间的故事，他自然也知道得很清楚。

“医生，落日岛在以前，有发生过这两周的那些事故吗？”立香坐在罗曼对面，低声地询问着。  
果然是这样啊！  
罗曼的手撑住了脑袋，不禁在心里埋怨起了在立香面前多嘴多舌的人。  
“受伤是有很多啦，病人们都是要进行体能训练的，毕竟军方是希望他们能以完全状态回归部队的。”  
“死亡的话确实是没有的，不论是自杀还是他杀。”  
“毕竟这里的监管系统一直都很严格，即使最近出现了一些问题，也是系统方面的原因。”  
罗曼伸出手摸了摸立香的头，力道很轻，也很温柔：“岛上一直都会有人员变动，所以这和立香你一点关系都没有，人生中总是会伴随着意外的。”  
“起码在这里，你是拯救别人的那一方。”  
就像过去的三十多年里，罗曼一直带给立香的关怀那样，直到现在，这位在立香幼年时就拯救了她的人生导师依旧在用他自己的方式温柔地帮助立香。  
“嗯……”立香低着头，带着些许沙哑的声音。  
在罗曼面前，她可以放松下来。  
但如今，已经不会像幼时那样展示软弱与眼泪了。  
“哎呀，其实也没什么啦，就是觉得最近奇怪的事真的很多呀，有些担心呢。”立香抬起头摸了摸后脑勺，表现得笑嘻嘻的。  
“那么就来说说吧，奇怪的事。”罗马双手交叠，那很正经的目光无声地逼着立香说实话。  
毕竟如果不是立香直接接触或者承受了所谓的怪事的一部分的话，她是不可能会把最近的事件考虑到自己身上的，这也是罗曼最担心的地方。  
立香本应该和这里除了他和达芬奇以外的所有人都没有任何既往关系才对，那么是最近的两起命案或者还有别的什么和立香扯上了关系吗？  
“也不是什么大事啦，最近岛上的死亡事件更重要吧。应该算是我个人的一些问题？”立香绞尽脑汁的想要蒙混过关，结果还没等罗曼接着逼问，达芬奇就直接敲门进来了。  
“啊啦～立香也在呀。”达芬奇笑眯眯地拖了椅子到立香旁边坐下：“正好呢，有件事和你有点关系，一起讨论讨论吧。”  
瞬间有种不好的预感，立香觉得自己的喉咙越发干涩了。  
“福尔摩斯跟我求证了一下立香你最近的排班和所有接触过的人员呢，结果发现了一件很有意思的事情哦！立香你和134号病人有过接触吧？”达芬奇打开了通讯终端，福尔摩斯在自己的办公室跟他们进行远程讨论。  
“我的排班里并没有这位病人，不过散步活动的时间倒是遇上过，他说了几句很……嗯……很让人反感的话吧，其他时候就没有碰见过了，毕竟贞德姐姐也让我和他保持距离。”立香苦思冥想才好不容易想到一点模糊的画面，实在是和134号没什么特别的接触。  
“是134号自杀的那天吗？”终端里传出了福尔摩斯的声音。  
“我记不清了，只是记得好像碰见过他，但是哪一天真的不知道。”立香一向不会去特意记忆一些不重要的人或事。  
“那么，你之前是被一个死刑犯袭击过对吧，当时你身边都有谁，在做什么？”福尔摩斯看了眼手里打印出的记录，立香被袭击的事情只是简短的一带而过，并没有细节和围观人员。  
“当时是带着5号病人去摘葡萄来着，护卫人员的名字我不知道，但是他们应该有排班记录的。除了我，5号病人之外，还有25，46，79号病人和他们的护理团队在花园那里。”病人的脸立香倒是记得挺清楚的。  
“哎？立香还被袭击了吗？！”罗曼听到这里才发现自己不知道的事情这么多。  
“毕竟你那天被叫回联盟开会了嘛。”达芬奇把站起身的罗曼又按回了椅子上。  
“和134号及死刑犯碰面的时候，你身边有相同的人员组成吗？立香你是持续一周收到花和情诗对吧，在这些相同人员中你觉得有表现出对你态度很温柔礼貌或者很冷淡的人吗？”福尔摩斯觉得自己离真相越来越近了，但是疑点却也越来越多。  
通常通过跟踪狂行为赠送礼物的人在本人面前很少会有表现出喜欢这种情绪的，反而彬彬有礼或异常冷淡才是常态。  
但是在落日岛，一切又不能完全按照常理来推测。  
“好像没有吧？毕竟我和很多护士姐姐本来就挺亲近的，防护部队也就是一直扑克脸的守在一边，比起我，基本上都是在看病人。”立香觉得每个人对她的态度都差不多，没有很特殊的。  
但是说起相同人员的话……立香第一个能想到的只有阿周那。  
但是不管怎么说都不可能是阿周那将军吧？！  
随着喉咙处的轻微滚动，立香把5号病人这四个字咽了回去：“我记不住那些工作人员的样子，所以没办法对比是不是相同人员。”  
福尔摩斯虽然也没指望立香能记住那些琐事，毕竟可以考虑的方向太多，而能够从立香这里排除掉的也只有少数。  
起码现在可以排除掉的就是护士群体。  
“你房门上的监控我已经安装好了，毕竟现在谁都有嫌疑，所以我亲自去装的。你暂时宽心一些吧，起码护士们应该不会是犯人。”  
“那么，再见。”福尔摩斯单方面的挂断了通讯。  
“立香，花和情诗是怎么回事啊？！”罗曼没想到在落日岛上立香居然会碰上这种跟踪狂行为。  
如果是这样的话，倒是很容易把最近的事故串联到立香身上呢。  
只不过……  
一边听着立香的解释，罗曼的脑海里渐渐地勾勒出了一个能力强到能杀掉有特殊能力的死刑犯和远在隔离区的134号还能不被发现的人影。  
虽然不能这么武断地就去怀疑，毕竟按照身体能力来说，前20号病人都有这种不被发现的能力，但是他们有控制手环监控他们，而且也不可能在半夜出去病房楼才对。  
虽然可能性确实很多，但是一想到刚才阿周那对立香的关注，罗曼心里就总觉得很不安……  
“立香。”罗曼听到立香被袭击是阿周那救了她的时候，打断了立香的话。  
“你以前……你和5号病人相熟吗，在没来到落日岛之前？”  
阿周那绝对不是一个会因为脸而一见钟情的男人，而在这里，立香处于工作状态下也不可能会展现出过多的个性。  
他也不是一个会多管闲事的人，他的高傲和价值观念决定了他绝不会在没有职责和任务的状态下主动去救一个与他无关的人。  
假设这一切的罪魁祸首是阿周那，那么立香一定是以前就和他相识，并且发生过什么才会让阿周那选择去救她，或者是惩罚伤害立香的人。  
虽然不知道罗曼为什么这样问，但是总感觉像是怀疑阿周那一样的语气让立香心里咯噔了一下。  
立香从来没想过这些会与阿周那有关，也不会相信这样的猜测。  
“不能说是熟悉，只能说十年前我被征召去前线支援的时候见过阿周那将军一面，那个时候他保护着队友和我们医疗队，只是几天而已。”立香还是想为阿周那说几句好话。  
果然是见过的！  
罗曼心里很清楚阿周那的精神状态究竟是怎样的，所以他现在害怕的是，立香也许会成为阿周那的刺激点。  
虽然只是可能之一。  
但是如果按照阿周那那种极端又缜密的思维来看的话，他不可能会留下这么明显的线索给他们的。  
他太坦荡了。  
明白地在罗曼面前表示出他对立香的关注比一般人多了一些，也当着其他人的面救过立香，甚至所有人都知道他喜欢香雪兰。  
但就是这些特点都集于一处的时候，反倒不会让罗曼和福尔摩斯觉得“啊，就是他了”。  
指向性太明显更可能是故意误导。  
但如果阿周那就是故意的呢？  
罗曼不得不从阿周那本人的角度来考虑这些可能性，毕竟阿周那对待战友和曾经一起在前线奋战过的医务人员还是很宽和的，起码他认为这些人是“有价值”的。  
也许立香只是他认为的有价值的其中一个而已，所以会多看一眼。  
也许……是立香的某些特质刺激到他也说不定。  
毕竟不会有人会一开始就假设到扭曲的爱情上不是吗？  
没有办法直接抓到核心的罗曼和福尔摩斯，不断的思考和假设让他们今夜难以入眠。  
而阿周那站在走廊的角落里，避开了立香房门上那隐蔽的迷你监控设备，用了些力将纸飞机投了出去。  
有些歪斜的划过一道有些长的弧线，纸飞机撞到了隐藏着摄像头的那个门牌号码上，掉到了地上。  
你们本该知道，监控是没有用的。

罗曼医生的办公室还亮着灯，阿周那走在沙地上，看着那光点，倒是好心情的歪头笑了。  
等到他来了，你还会纠结在立香身上吗？  
阿周那平静地望着被黑夜笼罩的海平面，今夜有些大的海风似乎能够将千里之外的声音传递过来，那是运输舰破开海浪的声音。  
那是他的宿敌，他的兄弟，他最有用的棋子。  
我从未如此打心底里欢迎你，迦尔纳。


	6. 第六章

第六章

“怎么感觉人好像多了？”立香刚走出宿舍楼，就发现警备的数量是昨天的三倍不止。  
应该说，乌泱泱的都是军队制服，还是很少见的纯黑色。  
“听说是军部有个少将来了，带了不少人，要在这里待一阵子吧？”玛丽走在立香旁边，小声地跟立香说着。  
“这样啊……”陌生的部队在周围警戒着，让立香也跟着紧张了起来。  
而病房区的病人数量明显少了很多，去例行检查的立香推着装了检查用具的推车站在空无一人的病房里，更是不明所以。  
她可没有接到任何通知啊！  
“今天这是怎么了？”立香推着车一连走过了五六间病房，都是一个病人也没有，连看守的警备也都不在。  
想了想，立香直接掉头往准备室走，这个时候应该有不少护士都在那里，或许能知道些什么。

“前辈，我在病房里没有看到病人哦，难道是有什么临时安排吗？”立香把检查情况登记了一下，顺势问起了空房的情况。  
“谁知道啊！一大早的工作都做不了。”雏芥子在查房记录上面用力地画叉，有些烦躁的接话。  
立香也不知道怎么缓和芥子的情绪，只能在一边苦笑。  
“没通知。”  
听到这略微阴沉的声音，立香才发现卡多克不知什么时候也出现在了准备室。  
说实在的，她有些不太会应付这位前辈，不过卡多克也没想过要她回应就是了。  
陆续的有无功而返的护士们回到准备室，立香看了一圈，发现在场的都是来这里两年以下的。  
贞德前辈果然是不在的。  
按照资历来估计的话，只有在这里三年的工作人员，应该说从疗养院建立开始就在的人应该都是知情的。  
看来是她们这群新人没有权限知道的事情？  
正思考着，终端上传来的新邮件的提示音，杂乱的铃声此起彼伏的响着，似乎是大家都同时收到了通知。  
看到信息上标注的明白的“藤丸立香”这个名字，立香就知道他们每个人收到的通知都是不一样的，看起来是她个人的工作安排。  
“因为是每个人的工作都要这样重新安排，所以需要很多时间的，现在收到通知也算是快的了。”贞德从门口走进来，抱了一大堆的文件，顺便也贴心地解释了一下。  
其余人自然是表示了理解，然后按照新的指示回到岗位上，而立香却站在原地没有动。  
看着针对她的那份工作变动通知，立香也说不上来心里是什么滋味，虽然知道自己要理智，但更多的却是惶恐。  
为什么要让她这么一个新人加入1号病人的护理团队？  
为什么……不让她继续负责阿周那了呢？  
“立香？”贞德有些疑惑地靠近，不明白为什么立香一直站着不动。  
“……啊？”还有些没回过神，立香有些懵懵地抬头看向贞德。  
“到了工作的时间啦！”有些好笑的看着立香这幅呆呆的样子，贞德摸了摸立香的头顶，不过贞德也确实不清楚立香的新工作。  
“啊！是……”立香这才发现准备室就只剩下她和贞德两个人了，想了想，立香还是决定问一问：“前辈，1号病人是什么情况啊？”  
之前立香只关注自己负责的病人，还从来没有主动去了解顶层病人的信息，不过光是来之前听到的等级划分就够让人忐忑了。  
阿周那作为少将级别的人，在前20号中也只能排到5号，1号究竟是什么样的级别才能坐在首位啊？！  
“1号啊……嗯……”贞德没想到立香居然会被分给1号做护士，神情有点一言难尽的怪异。  
“虽然这么说不太好，但是1号的性格确实非常的麻烦！立香你在他面前最好是比正常工作时的态度更……应该说是姿态要放得很低吧，不要让他注意到你是最好的。”贞德想到1号就觉得头痛，这次迦尔纳少将来落日岛的目的之一就是把这尊大神给请回联盟里去，明明没病偏偏要装病在这里享受人生，害得他同胞兄弟在联盟累死累活都快过劳死了。  
这么吓人的吗？！  
立香有些怂怂地把踏出去的那一步收了回来，虽然知道已经安排好的任务是不能不去做的，毕竟之前的前辈们也都正常的做了1号的工作，但果然心里还是没什么底啊。  
“那……1号的军衔是？”立香不由自主地压低了声音，刚进门的恩奇都倒是也隐约听见了。  
“是元帅。”贞德叹了口气，轻拍了拍立香的肩膀以作安慰。  
而恩奇都却走了过来加入了吐槽：“其实一号的精神完全没有什么问题，虽然傲了些，但也是因为有实力。一开始来这里是为了养伤的，结果两年前就养好了伤，还偏偏赖在这里不走了……唉，吉尔他确实挺麻烦的，立香你多担待吧。”  
越说越让人害怕，这个元帅到底是什么牛鬼蛇神竟然让贞德和恩奇都做此评价？  
立香有些僵硬地推着车走出了准备室，看立香那紧张的样子，贞德有些稀奇地问恩奇都：“你平时不会说这些，为什么刚才要这么吓唬立香？”  
恩奇都的目光追随着立香的背影，听到贞德的问题也只是笑了笑回避了过去。  
有些事情，提醒一下就够了，再多说就有些多嘴了。

“立香，就等你了，赶紧入队！”达芬奇在一号病房前对新的护士团队进行临时培训，因为立香迟迟不来，所以就一直在这边等着，也是有些急了。  
“记住了，你们要做的，就是在合理的工作范围内完成1号的全部要求，至于这要求合不合理，你们需要自己判。如果觉得强人所难，可以不去做，但希望你们尽量满足他的要求吧。”达芬奇算着时间，从训练场那边发了消息过来的时间到现在，估计1号也快来了。  
“另外，1号的语气可能会让你们很不舒服，你们暂时忍耐一下吧。1号的护理团队更新速度比较快，你们最多忍一个月就好，还会有额外的补贴。”语速有些快的半安慰着劝诱，达芬奇对于1号的应对方式也很是头疼。  
之前的团队刚刚来了一周就被他要求重换，昨天才说，还要求必须今天到位。加上迦尔纳少将带过来的任务，罗曼和达芬奇可以说是熬了一整晚才在今早把这些临时安排都搞出来。  
从福尔摩斯那里知道了点内情，达芬奇倒是对罗曼把立香从阿周那身边调离丝毫不意外，只不过，立香对上1号的话确实是稚嫩了些，也不知道会不会出什么问题……  
毕竟那位联盟元帅大人可是非常恶趣味。

阿周那站在窗边，一如既往的沉默，即使没有立香也似乎和平时没有什么区别。  
从窗户的角度向下看，正好是喷泉广场，而身穿纯黑色制服的队伍在有些灼热的阳光下列成四排，似乎是正在听站在广场中央的人布置任务。  
站在中央的人，肩上的闪亮的金色徽章每边有五个，昭示了少将的身份。  
眯了眯眼，距离稍微有些远了，阿周那也要稍微努力些才能看清他从帽檐下露出的白发和那深红色的腰带。  
是他最讨厌的颜色组合。  
屋内的摄像头准确地定格在阿周那脸上，不肯错过他任何的表情变化，而外面的监控设备也同步将广场上的情况传送到了主控室。  
福尔摩斯没有放过阿周那一瞬间的眼神变化，而罗曼在一边也发现了那一丝不同。  
这时，一抹橘红的亮色闯入了广场的画面中，罗曼下意识的就看向了阿周那那边的镜头。  
比起之前看着迦尔纳部队的那种略带冰冷的视线，立香急匆匆地经过时，阿周那的眼神当真是一点变化都没有。  
不如说，更像是没有注意立香的身影，无视掉了。  
“这个角度来看，感觉5号盯着的果然是迦尔纳少将吧。”福尔摩斯对比了一下两个镜头的角度和阿周那瞳仁的位置：“不过这表情和他之前的当真是没什么区别，面部管理果真是让人难以找到破绽呢。”  
“立香那边呢？昨晚还有收到什么东西吗？”罗曼盯着看了一会儿，直接问起了立香那边的跟踪狂事件。  
“藤丸立香那边可是非常有意思啊。”福尔摩斯笑了笑：“毕竟对方昨晚可是折了张纸飞机直接戳在镜头上啊，距离把控得相当好，连一片衣角都没录进去。”  
那张纸飞机在立香出门前就被风魔小太郎带回了警卫部，福尔摩想回想起来上面写的那几个字也感叹了一番立香这种吸引怪物的体质。  
【你该知道监控没用】  
这明显是写给他看的，如此狂妄的挑衅，福尔摩斯已经很久没有感受过了。  
不过对方确实有这样的实力。  
“比起5号，警备处和军队的可能性更高吗？”大概也能听出来福尔摩斯的未竟之语，罗曼也在往可能性更高的地方考虑。  
“现在肯定是不知道啦。”福尔摩斯看着视频中同步跟进的阿周那和迦尔纳的动向，喝了口咖啡提神：“线索还需要更多。”  
立香抱着一大堆金色和红色的布料急匆匆地往休息区跑的身影又一次地穿过了喷泉广场，罗曼看着她满头大汗的样子也是忍不住扶额。  
1号那家伙这么快就开始使唤起立香去跑腿了！果然还是老样子啊……  
把立香调离也是为了看看阿周那有什么反应，罗曼全神贯注地盯着屏幕，不肯放过一点细微的变化。  
可是，阿周那确实没有任何变化。  
连一定演的眼神波动都没有，甚至在立香离开后的五分钟里依旧漫无目的的盯着广场看，直到迦尔纳离开，目光才晃了一圈，状似无意的收回了视线，走到桌边翻起了书看。  
今天的安排也不算是毫无所获。  
罗曼挂着两个大黑眼圈从主控室脚步虚浮的飘回了办公室，打开了之后的活动安排。  
看起来，有必要多增加一些阿周那和迦尔纳的“偶遇”了。

立香瘫倒在床上的时候觉得自己的腿都不是自己的了，今天可以说是一直在跑来跑去的，1号病人似乎特别喜欢给她安排跑腿的任务，不是去餐厅拿珍藏版红酒，去洗衣房拿各色的布料，就是一直来回于准备室和病房之间取各种检查器械。  
但是那个人每次都是命令她去取，拿过来了又说完全不需要了，再接着去拿下一个。  
看着她气喘吁吁的凌乱模样还坐在沙发上哈哈大笑。  
立享不停地提醒自己要冷静，先不说打不打得过，就冲人家的身份也要忍耐下来。  
不过今天也因为指定的跑腿地点总是会经过阿周那下午会在的图书室，立香甚至还从窗边经过了，偷偷的瞄了一眼阿周那坐在桌前看书的样子。  
感觉他还和以前一样呢。  
虽然高兴于阿周那的状态非常稳定，但立香心里也有一丝丝的小失落没有被她察觉。  
在与不在果然是没有区别的吗？  
这样想着，立香颤颤巍巍地从床上爬起来，走到窗边。躲在窗帘后面看向对面的病房区，七楼的玻璃反射出茫茫的月光，里面似乎是已经熄灯了。  
也是，阿周那少将的作息强迫似的规律极了，这个时间肯定是睡了。  
把窗帘掩上，立香慢慢地走去浴室洗澡。  
不过一回想白天的事，就能想到那位穿着纯黑军装的少将大人。  
似乎总是能够在跑腿的路上碰见他呢？  
这样想着，立香慢慢进入了梦乡。  
而海浪推进的沙滩上，迦尔纳站在月光下转过身，看向黑漆漆的树林——  
“出来吧。”  
白色的病号服很是明显，慢慢走近的身影也是迦尔纳极为熟悉的。  
“阿周那。”

“什么？！有病人私自离开了！”福尔摩斯接到紧急报告的时候还趴在桌子上打盹儿，结果警报铃直接在他终端上响起来了。  
“怎么回事？”拿上配枪就往外走，福尔摩斯和警卫保持着通讯。  
“是定位系统显示出在西南方向的海滩那里有红点提示，那是手环出现损坏时才有的颜色。在病房楼里面排查过了，5号房的警卫都倒在地上，有不同程度的受伤，楼内监控没有出现5号病人的身影，但是楼外通向树林的监控里面有他的身影闪过，速度非常快，慢放才捕捉到是他。”警卫坐在值班监控室里，将截好的图片发送到福尔摩斯的终端上，把他查到的内容都快速地告知了。  
没想到正常了一白天的阿周那居然在半夜的时候闹出这么大动静，福尔摩斯一边召集特殊部队，一边给罗曼夺命连环call。  
现在除了武力制服之外，罗曼这个主治医生也必须到场才行，转念想了想，福尔摩斯又拨通了另一个号码。  
但看阿周那的武力值，他们估计都不够喝一壶的，得叫上所罗门才行。  
而海滩边已经开打的一黑一白两个人影，丝毫没有顾忌被这场骚乱惊醒的那些人的心情。  
而立香此时却被噩梦惊醒，浑身冷汗不止。  
从一端蔓延过来的丝线就像蛛丝，四面八方的包裹过来，将她锁在蛹里，即使双手被割的鲜血淋漓也不能拉开一丝缝隙。  
明明昨天都没有收到匿名的东西，为什么还会做这样的梦？  
再细细回忆，却发现梦里的场景渐渐的从脑中消失了，到最后一点也没剩下。  
“我刚才，梦到了什么来着？”


	7. 第七章

第七章

“杂修，去诊疗室拍几张那两个傻子的照片过来。”1号病人吉尔伽美什坐在沙发上晃着红酒，看到立香推着推车出现在门口，顺口就吩咐了任务给她。  
站在一旁的恩奇都体贴地从立柜里拿出了经过批准的特殊相机，带着安抚的微笑递给了立香，把特权徽章别在了立香胸前的口袋上。  
恩奇都把立香手里的午餐推车接了过来：“立香你正好去看看诊疗室有没有什么需要帮忙的吧，吉尔这边我暂时能应付，现在大家都很忙，人手正是不足的时候。”  
带着‘吉尔伽美什这里反正也不会有什么正经事，你还是去忙正事’的暗示，恩奇都笑眯眯的把立香推出了1号房的门口。  
看着立香一副秒懂的表情，脚步不带一分犹豫的就转向了电梯的方向，恩奇都有些好笑的把门关上。  
“看来是快要回去了吧。”把餐车推到餐桌前，恩奇都一边挪动盘子，一边说着。  
“哼，要看那两个的速度。”没什么胃口，吉尔伽美什坐在沙发上没挪动。  
“到时候……立香怕是要留在这里吧。”丝毫没有提问的意思，恩奇都虽然不算是完全的知情人，但是看吉尔伽美什指使立香去做的事，大概也能猜个八九不离十。  
“留一辈子。”吉尔伽美什很是讽刺的冷笑了一声。  
看吉尔伽美什不打算吃饭，以护士身份留在这里的恩奇都自然就坐了下来，一边吃着小牛排一边感叹他的悠闲日子很快就要结束了。  
吉尔平时奴役小护士去跑腿，做些和医疗无关的事情也会被默许，而在这里面隐藏的用心更是不易被察觉，这个疗养院建立的可以说是特别符合某些人的心思。  
不过……  
恩奇都想了想现在正全身泡在医疗舱里的那两位少将的模样，倒是有些好奇立香看到他们浑身是伤的样子会有什么表情了。  
大概会是面无表情吧？毕竟学医的看过那么多医疗舱里的病患，看到白花花的肉皮早就没有任何情绪波动了，起码脸上肯定镇定的很。  
被评价为“脸上镇定”的立香此刻确实是面无表情地站在医疗舱前，手里的相机和衣服上的徽章直接表明了这是来自1号的指派，因此诊疗室的守卫和唯二两位护士并没有阻拦她，例行检查后就放她进去了。  
贞德在一旁记录着显示屏上的数值，达芬奇刚处理了手上的文件，对刚刚拍了几张照片手里还托着相机的立香招了招手：“立香，拍了照片就过来帮个忙。”  
“我现在要去测试台那边，这里后续的支援工作就交给你了。医疗舱过不久就会完成修复任务，你提前把少将们要穿上的衣服还有清洁工具准备好，脱舱检查也是。贞德会和你一起跟进，有什么问题跟她说就好。”说完，达芬奇就接了罗曼的通讯急匆匆地走了。  
立香扫视了一圈周围，整个诊疗室除了每隔一米就有的特殊部队战士在把守，就只剩下她和贞德两个护士还有一位医生在这里。  
似乎是被达芬奇吩咐除了她们三个人，其他工作人员不允许进入。  
立香在去消毒柜拿衣服之前偷偷的又看了一眼闭着眼睛躺在医疗舱里的阿周那，刚才拍照的时候特意只拍了上半身，但上半身也是伤口最多的地方。  
虽然那一身的伤看着很严重，但是这医疗舱立香在中央医院实习的时候见过，是联盟中顶尖的修复仪器。那些狰狞的伤口在肉眼可见的速度里逐渐愈合着，这让原本很是担心阿周那的立香安心了不少。  
目光看着看着就不小心看到了不能看的部位，立香在心里一边唾弃自己一边有些脸红的把目光移回了手里的相机上，也怨不得这里禁止他人出入。  
除了守护两位少将的安全，也要维护他们的面子，起码这身上的伤也不能随便都能看。  
相机屏幕上是放大的阿周那的脸，这让立香更不知道该看哪里，只能把相机赶紧放到左手边的操作台上，转身忙正事。  
明明以前在学校和医院里看过很多躺在医疗舱里的男性病人，会脸红会想歪却也是第一次，立香忍不住伸手冰了冰自己的脸，总感觉温度好像有点高。  
明明应该是憧憬之情的，怎么现在总是会心跳加快呢？  
每当心里面在想事情，立香的手总是会很麻利的做工作，虽然她自己还没察觉她已经把防护服叠得整整齐齐了。

今早听说整座疗养院都戒严的时候，立香是真的吓了一跳，匆忙赶到病房区却被警卫拦了下来，所有的护士还有早班医生都被圈在活动广场里不能走动，直到病房区内的检查工作执行完毕。  
等到进了楼里，立香才发现不但部队数量增加了两三倍，病人更是不允许走出房门一步。  
等到了准备室，才从护士们的讨论中知道昨晚5号病人跑了出去，和新来这里的那位少将在海滩上打了一架。  
大半夜的几乎所有警备倾巢出动，伤了一大片才勉强让这两个已经算是两败俱伤的人停手，随后就被注入了安眠成分的药剂强制抬进了诊疗室。  
立香只觉得听到这件事的时候她心跳都快吓停了，怎么也想象不到那样冷静淡漠的阿周那居然会大半夜的打晕了执勤人员跑到海滩，就为了和别人打一架。  
弄出这么大的动静，怎么都不像是他本人会做的事。  
惊吓之余，立香也非常的担忧，毕竟诊疗室只有重伤才会被使用，阿周那究竟是多严重才被抬进去了？  
心神不宁了一上午，这也算是托了吉尔伽美什的福才能有正当理由跑来看一看，见阿周那的伤已经愈合了大半，立香这颗悬着的心才算是落回了实处。  
等她回过神来，已经准备好了所有必需品站在屏幕前等贞德的指示了。  
看着那些项目和指标的进度条一个个的从红色推进到黄色，立香也终于能松一口气，脸上也带了点放松的模样。  
等到绿色的图块占满了屏幕，医疗舱也跟着停止了运作，里面的液体顺着管道缓缓排出，里面的人也有了些许的肢体反应。  
跟着贞德跑过去，一人负责一个。打开舱门的一瞬间立香就把宽大的棉布盖到了阿周那身上，在看到他皱眉的时候，先把眼睛和耳朵的防护装置取了下来。  
在阿周那缓缓睁眼适应灯光的时候，立香把呼吸器摘下，放到了准备好的盒子里，也没有注意到阿周那看向她的目光。  
那边贞德也收拾好了迦尔纳身上的器械，和立香一起归拢好之后，就操纵着医疗舱顺着轨道向处理室推进，直到完成对接，也看不到两个人了，才开始处理这些使用过的装置。  
“立香你先去把这些消毒处理，然后直接带着检查车去后面的观察室，两位少将都要在那里先住一天观察情况。”贞德一边吩咐着一边在操作台上做最后核对校准。  
立香点点头就抱着盒子去了消毒室，处理这些也需要一点时间，等立香推着检查车出来的时候，诊疗室已经没人了。  
似乎部队也跟着一起转移了。  
想了想阿周那手腕上已经不见了的控制器，立香大概也能猜到这些跟随的部队为什么都是最高等级的警备肩章了，是怕阿周那将军暴走吧？  
毕竟昨晚是真的暴走了。  
压下心里头那一点不舒服，立香快步往观察室去了，只不过等她到的时候，阿周那和迦尔纳已经浑身清爽的坐在沙发上了。  
军人原来洗澡都这么快的啊……  
立香总觉得从刚才开始一见到阿周那她就紧张，脑子里都不知道该想些什么好了，只能下意识地低头避开一切视线。

阿周那观察立香已经好几年了，可以说立香任何细微的动作他都能从中分析出立香的情绪变化，就比如说现在。  
在紧张。  
为什么会紧张？  
阿周那的目光隐约的暗了下来，看向了坐在对面的迦尔纳。  
只有迦尔纳是没和立香接触过的人，但是，会因为他吗？  
暂时还没能想到自己身上的阿周那，放在迦尔纳身上的目光充满了危险的意味，让刚进门的罗曼看了个清楚。  
心里的天平更是倾向了迦尔纳那边。  
果然立香不是诱因吗？  
虽然还有些违和感，但是从现在得到的所有数据和证据来分析，罗曼可以肯定不论立香是不是阿周那的刺激点，迦尔纳一定是。  
这两个人绝对不能放在一起。  
“关于1号吉尔伽美什元帅，2号斯卡哈中将，3号狂王库丘林少将和5号阿周那少将的回归要求，我认为元帅和中将可以回去了，库丘林和阿周那少将暂时不放行。”罗曼给出了这两天他考虑后的答案。  
迦尔纳少将在联盟的话，阿周那怎么说也不能回去和他共事。狂王库丘林的偶尔会出现的暴力状态也非常不适合回去任职，即使他很适合上战场，但现在……  
想了想地下实验室里的东西，罗曼只能拖住一会是一会了。  
“我的任务是四个人都回去，但昨晚的行为请允许我致歉。”迦尔纳的声音没什么波动，他也能猜出来罗曼不放行阿周那的原因，所以他很诚实的道了歉。  
罗曼和迦尔纳的你来我往似乎段时间停不下来，丝毫没有兴趣的阿周那状似厌恶的把视线从他们两个身上挪开，漫无目的的环视了一圈，却对上了立香偷偷看过来的目光。  
没想到偷看会被本尊抓包，立香再怎么“脸上镇定”也迅速收回了视线，低下了头。  
立香那抿起的嘴唇和藏在脸侧的发丝后不敢看他的脸都让阿周那确定了一个可能性，一个让他心里非常愉悦的可能。  
随时因为立香貌似害羞的举动而开心，但阿周那的那声轻笑，却也让罗曼和迦尔纳的注意力转移了过来。  
迦尔纳自然而然的就认为那声笑是对着他和罗曼说的返回申请的，而没能注意到立香那边情况的罗曼也是这么认为的。  
“那么，阿周那少将，您是否想要回到联盟？”罗曼硬着头皮问了出来，也算是最后的试探。  
立香和迦尔纳，究竟哪一个在你心里是想要破坏掉的人？

立香虽然低着头，但也是跟罗曼一样竖着耳朵等待阿周那的回答，但似乎不论回去还是留下，立香心里都会很失落。  
如果回去了，那么立香大概数年都不会见到他了，也许只能从新闻里见到阿周那的照片和信息。  
但如果不回去，留在这里，那阿周那作为一位受人尊敬的少将，不能去到发挥他光热的岗位上，禁锢在这样一座小岛上被视作病患似乎更让立香难受。

阿周那很少会露出笑颜，但是现在却难得明显的带着笑意——  
“回去了，才好有个结果。”  
那暗沉的目光挑衅的是正对着他的异父兄弟，他们两个的输赢，总要有个结果。


	8. 第八章

第八章

罗曼第一次见到阿周那还是30年前在第一部队进行授课的时候，那时罗曼已经是一级专家了，而阿周那还只是一个中尉。  
他自始至终都是寡言的，除了必要的回答之外，不会与罗曼积极地交流。但是罗曼很清楚，阿周那听得非常认真，而且观察他也观察得很细致。  
这样一个可以说是毫无破绽的人，未来必定是无可限量的，但也是极为危险的。  
阿周那也正如罗曼所预想的那样，在战场上大放光彩，用了25年从一个中尉爬到了少将的位置。  
但是那颗忧虑的种子也随着阿周那的不断升级而逐渐成长，罗曼这三十年来一直都有意无意的去关注这个年轻人的消息，即使他在所有人眼里都是正直，强大，自律的英雄。  
可惜他身在医疗部门与医学院内，在阿周那上前线的那20年，他们没有任何交集。  
但是自从反虫族入侵的战争“结束”，应人民的关切和联盟的一系列计划要求，这些未来还要为联盟所用的高级战士，将官都要在落日岛的疗养院内进行身体修复和精神放松。  
黄金元帅吉尔伽美什在这里是因为c-18计划的地下实验，外加坐镇疗养院以及后山的服役场，只不过对外界宣称是以病人的身份在这里进行休养。  
而三年前阿周那带着战场留给他的伤势来到这里进行医治的时候，罗曼在交谈的过程中发现了一丝不寻常的变化。  
这正是30年前罗曼在阿周那身上隐约察觉到的潜在风险。  
阿周那心里的那份极端已经被这数十年的战斗激发出来了，虽然仍旧在理智之下被压制着，一旦出现刺激到他的关键点，后果恐怕是非常严重的。  
毕竟他太正常了，几乎没有任何情绪外露，理智到了极点。  
他会在非常清醒的状态下作出他的理性都会认可的判断，而他又能缜密的去规划和思考他要做的事一旦不能为公共道德所容纳，就要以一种不会波及到他的方式去做。  
一个清醒又纯粹的沉默者，会在暗处蛰伏着，严密的计划会让他想做的任何事都不留一丝马脚。  
但正因为那份纯粹，所以为了达到目的，人命在他眼里也不会有重量了，也许他自己的生命都不被他重视。  
阿周那曾经也算是罗曼的学生，所以罗曼在催眠他做深度测试的时候是一点都不敢大意的，毕竟很有可能会催眠失败得出虚假的结论。  
尽管过程非常的波折，但最后总算是成功了一次，罗曼也摸清楚了阿周那的危险程度。  
尽管这种潜在危险不太可能会针对群体，但罗曼生怕会有什么变化，所以在他身体已经修复好的时候也一直没有松口放他回军部。  
但是现在似乎很难再留下他了。  
罗曼毫不意外阿周那选择回去，今天他也从中心大陆的主实验室得到了资料，了解了阿周那和迦尔纳这对勉强算是同母异父的兄弟被人工培育出来到现在为止的成长过程和矛盾。  
可以说，在落日岛阿周那都会忍耐到深夜才去找迦尔纳打架，一旦回了联盟，说不准就能悄无声息地搞出惊天动地的大事，出于对阿周那和迦尔纳两个人性命及联盟的稳定的担忧，他实在是不想放阿周那离开。  
3号狂王库丘林的攻击性太强，即使很适合上前线，但现在这种不需要上前线的状态下也很容易出现流血事件。  
这两个人罗曼是一个都不想放走，但是迦尔纳已经来了，他甚至没有那个权力和能力去反抗迦尔纳身后代表的力量。  
要怎么做才好？  
“狂王库丘林少将和阿周那少将不适合回到联盟。”罗曼尽量让自己看起来非常坚定的样子，现在绝对不能露怯。  
“罗曼医生，我的任务是带回去四个人。您应该知道外界现在对于元帅及数位将官都在这里休养而产生的不安及猜测，联盟内需要他们回去，安定人心。”迦尔纳按照来之前，克娄巴特拉秘书长告诉他的说法原封不动的转述给罗曼：“来自太阳元帅奥兹曼迪亚斯的命令，两位少将和斯卡哈中将归队。来自联盟总统贤王吉尔伽美什的命令，黄金元帅吉尔伽美什必须回到联盟。”  
迦尔纳并不清楚罗曼心里的考虑，事实上因为不在一起共事，他甚至都没有去关注阿周那的事情，毕竟联盟里现在已经有一个新的阿周那展露头角了。  
再多的话，迦尔纳也不是一个会去察言观色劝说别人的说客，所以接下来就是代发言人莫里蒂亚的任务了——  
“罗玛尼医生，就算您执意不想让阿周那少将回到联盟，他也不能再以病人的身份继续下去了。”莫里蒂亚笑眯眯地像是在唠家常：“您大概不知道吧，与阿周那上将完全相同的基因培育出来的阿周那alter少校可是毁灭级别的破坏力呢，之前a8实验室里的异体暴动，他可是一个都没留下。”  
听到a8实验室，罗曼心里咯噔了一下，不好的预感随着莫里蒂亚的情报透露而成为了现实。  
“除了一个人因为强制命令被他押送走以外，包括具有感染可能性的研究人员，一个活物都没能从里面出来。A8实验室里关着的那位，您还记得吧。”莫里蒂亚还有心情喝一口有些冷掉的茶，抬头看了眼低头站在门口不知道自己该不该走的立香和贞德，抬了抬下巴，示意她们可以先走了。  
生怕自己听到机密被灭口的立香也算是松了口气，赶紧跟着贞德离开了观察室，虽然想看一眼阿周那，但还是忍住了没回头。  
越走越远，渐渐地也就听不到说话的声音了。  
确认无关人员已经离开，屋里的几位才接着说了下去。  
“盖提亚。”罗曼沉声开口，说出了那个名字。  
“当然我们的这位前上将还是活着的，只不过您也知道他的感染程度，虽然遏制住了完全同化，他仍然已经有一半不是人类了。”莫里蒂亚很是惋惜的语气，虽然他什么本性大家心里也都清楚。  
“他现在的精神状态，作为兄弟和医生，您多少也了解一些吧？”莫里蒂亚从文件夹里抽出一份文件，推到了罗曼面前：“a8实验室的具体情况都在这里了，我们这次只带四个人走，除了黄金元帅吉尔伽美什和斯卡哈中将是必须的，剩下的两个人是可以有替换选项的……”  
莫里蒂亚笑了笑，也不卖关子：“阿周那少将无论如何也不能继续以病人的身份在这里了，狂王库丘林少将也是。不过，总统和太阳元帅也都认为在拯救盖提亚上将的这件事上，您也是必不可少的。”  
“虽然我个人很不情愿，但鉴于中心大陆最近发生的一些悬案，恐怕福尔摩斯也勉强算是联盟现在需要的人。”  
“但是您要知道，不管是医生您，还是福尔摩斯，都不是上层最想要的人，所以如果这两位少将能回到联盟，这里以后的日子也是会非常好过的。”  
两个备选人物已经算是军政部门最大的让步了，罗曼清楚莫里蒂亚言下之意，看似是给了他选择权，但实际上他们几个都回到中心大陆也不过是先后的顺序罢了。  
不管是谁，都是要回去的。  
在看了a8实验室的文件之后，罗曼怎么都不可能说服自己继续呆在落日岛了，不论是阿周那还是库丘林，哪一个都没有盖提亚的危险程度大。  
答案已经很明显了——  
“我回联盟，这里的工作交接希望联盟也会派来一个合适的人选。”罗曼没有再犹豫，盖提亚的危险等级优先于一切，只不过剩下的那个人还是要本人同意才行：“请去警务部通知福尔摩斯上尉过来。”  
应声出去的士兵速度很快，只是20分钟，福尔摩斯就已经出现在了屋子里。  
罗曼看莫里蒂亚没有开口的意思，就自己简要的对福尔摩斯说明了一下情况，虽然他很希望阿周那和库丘林暂时都不要回联盟，但能不能成，还是要看福尔摩斯的意愿。  
“给了两个备选，还正好是我和罗马尼医生。”福尔摩斯摸了摸烟斗，脸上却是笑着的。  
A8实验室和盖提亚的事如果是刻意做的也不太可能，罗曼似乎回联盟极为必要，但是他似乎没有那么重要才对。  
“莫里蒂亚教授连几个案子都破不了了啊……”似乎是在嘲讽，福尔摩斯看向了莫里蒂亚。  
但莫里蒂亚丝毫没有被冒犯的恼怒，反倒还是笑呵呵地：“福尔摩斯……少尉，我和你不一样，是很忙的。当然，联盟有我自然就足够了，你在这里安享晚年也挺好的。”  
“狂王库丘林和阿周那，留哪一个？”迦尔纳不想理会那边两个侦探出身的明枪暗箭，他要的只是最后的名单。  
“哎呀，不要这么着急，迦尔纳少将。”福尔摩斯转过身，向迦尔纳行了个军礼：“联盟内的案子牵扯到了‘那边’吗？”  
“暂时不明，但是报告里提到了可能性。”迦尔纳一板一眼地回答。  
“既然如此，那我肯定也是要回去好好调查一番的，毕竟莫里蒂亚教授不行嘛。”福尔摩斯看了罗曼一眼，答应了下来。

阿周那没有去听福尔摩斯和莫里蒂亚就个人能力问题的争论，他只是闭着眼睛靠在沙发背上，似乎是在闭目养神。  
还有三天。  
阿周那计算得很清楚，三天之后迦尔纳一行人是一定要踏上运输舰回到中心大陆的。  
服役场和地下实验室的新负责人，罗曼离开之后自然就会上任了，达芬奇在这里也是个麻烦，不过好在后续的安排已经决定了。  
三日之后，他和立香之间再无阻碍。  
阿周那的手指摩挲了几下盖在衣服下的左小臂上的那道伤疤，他为了能把这道疤留下来，也是费了不少功夫。  
立香若是看到了疤痕一定会很吃惊吧，也许还会很愧疚？不论是什么反应总归会是他想要的情绪。  
你会高兴吗？立香。  
从此以后，死亡也不会分开我们。  
一直，一直在这里。


	9. 第九章

第九章

罗曼不止一次地向迦尔纳询问新的负责人名单以及阿周那和库丘林的后续安排，当然因为代发言人是莫里蒂亚，所以他每次都拉着福尔摩斯一起去。  
只可惜，能回答他的只有“后续的安排联盟内部自然已经做好了，您不需要担心。”这样一句话，对于之后的详细安排竟是一个字也不透露。  
三天的时间在焦躁的罗曼看来简直快得离谱，在他们登上迦尔纳的战舰准备离开落日岛的时候，联盟派来的运输舰也为落日岛送来了一批新的死刑犯和科学家。  
那里面不乏有罗曼极为熟悉的生物及医学领域的大拿，甚至还有a1实验室的高级研究员美狄亚和冯·霍恩海姆，因为私下里囚禁平民做人体实验而被判处无期徒刑的梅菲斯特也被带着镣铐压进了通往刑场的车里。  
“很不安吗？罗玛尼。”福尔摩斯缓缓吐了口烟，他也不是不能理解罗曼的顾虑。只是他们俩一个医生，一个挂名上尉，顶上的决定他们也只能服从。  
“梅菲斯特不该来这里，还有那些人……如果他们真的是死刑犯的话。”罗曼仰着头，能看见的只有船舱的颜色。  
“梅菲斯特被判了罪之后就一直给a1服役吧？毕竟吉尔伽美什兄弟可是不会放着他脑袋里那些有价值的知识不利用的，送到这里怕是也要榨干最后一点使用价值了吧。”福尔摩斯起码也是军部的人，大部分事情也算是清楚。  
不过那些死刑犯的状态看着太违和了，福尔摩斯不太懂这方面，但是罗曼的话也坐实了福尔摩斯的猜测。  
“如果我猜的没错，那些‘死刑犯’都是a1的异体。”罗曼眉头紧皱。  
他有种预感，自己可能无法再回到落日岛了。  
“盖提亚上将怕是比所有这些都要重要。”福尔摩斯也知道联盟估计是有别的盘算，但是没有办法，和一部分人的利益比起来，全人类的安危才是最重要的。  
罗曼也是清楚这一点，所以即使心有预感，也还是要回到联盟，接受了上面的安排。

而当罗曼回到联盟的20天后，成为了新成立的s9实验室的负责人时，达芬奇和落日岛的主力医护人员也因为中心大陆的群体感染事件被紧急调回了离实验室不远的中心医院。  
“上面说是人手不足，各地能调来的都调来了，我回来后看了一下，也确实如此。”达芬奇好不容易找到机会和罗曼见了一面，因为罗曼身边有监视着的人，所以也只能简短的说一些。  
“这感染范围太广了，问题非常严重。”说到这里，达芬奇压低了声音：“但是我怎么看都觉得这个状况像是寄主，我们只能负责医治病人，但a1和a2可是派了研究团队过来。”  
说到这里，罗曼心里必定有数了，达芬奇才犹豫了一下，把落日岛的事告诉他了——  
“落日岛新的负责人是阿周那少将，而代替福尔摩斯负责后山服役场的人是狂王少将，估计下个月联盟报纸就会开始宣传落日岛的战士们已经康复，正在进行恢复训练。”  
达芬奇拍了拍罗曼的衣领：“罗马尼你看你，衣冠不整的。”  
感觉到纸条从衣领那里被塞了进来，罗曼也会意的假装羞愧，红了脸整理了一下衣服。  
“我看你还不错也就放心了，落日岛感觉也很有秩序，你也不用担心了。我回去工作了，你也加油吧！”摆了摆手，达芬奇就当着护卫的面笑着离开了，罗曼也转身跟着护卫一起回了实验室。  
忍到半夜他值班的时候，才以去卫生间的名义，跑到厕所把纸条取了出来——  
【落日岛所有病人均已恢复士兵的身份，疗养院已经改建为军事基地，地下实验室也有很大的变动，但我被限制不能接近。  
基本上除了近半年才去的新人，在落日岛两年以上的医护全被调回中心医院，后续估计会全部调离。  
联盟的大面积感染事件估计是三十年前虫卵寄宿的大爆发，没想到隐藏宿主居然这么多而且攻击力极强，估计又一批要送药实验室了，你们小心。  
另外，阿周那少将在近两周的调配部署上非常的熟练，似乎极度了解落日岛的地形和所有监控的位置。  
我申请立香和她的同期一起回来支援，其他几个被允许过两个月放回来，唯独不放走立香，她还被阿周那少将调到了办公楼六楼，有些不对劲。】

罗曼反复看了好几遍，才小心地撕碎了纸条，又在洗手池里加水搓成了碎屑才冲进了下水道里。  
他觉得，有很多怀疑的事都可以串联起来了。  
只是，如果每晚给立香送花的人真的是阿周那，那他的手环一直都是好好地，不应该没被察觉。  
而且守卫们也不可能察觉不到，毕竟他和迦尔纳那一战，可是把守卫都打晕了才跑出去的……

对着镜子整理了一下衣领，罗曼缓缓吐出一口气，松开了紧握的拳头，走出了卫生间。  
现在想这些又有什么用呢？他除了盖提亚以外已经什么都不能管了。  
而且……  
罗曼即使对阿周那有再多的猜疑，他心里也有一道声音在告诉他，阿周那应当不会伤害对于联盟没有威胁的立香。

正被罗曼和达芬奇暗暗担忧的萌新藤丸立香，现在正坐在她独立的医务室里，读着罗曼留下的笔记，不断扩充自己的知识。  
服从安排并迅速投入新任务不仅是军人的特性，也是她们这些医护人员要做到的事。  
二十多天前罗曼医生离开之后，整个落日岛就开始变得和立香记忆里的完全不同了。  
疗养院原本的病人们已经恢复了战士的身份，医生办公室现在是军官们的办公区，病房区变成了住宿区，还有正在施工改建的那些建筑。  
至于医疗部分，只留下了一楼的准备室，诊疗室和三楼的药品仓库。原本达芬奇在六楼的办公室现在却给改成了独立医务室，只有立香一个人负责。  
立香抬头看了一圈屋里的布置，怎么看都像是以前读中级教育的时候，学校里的校医室。  
有花有草，还有供人休息的几张带隔帘的小床，墙上还贴的卫生医疗小贴士的海报。  
里面坐着一个只能处理伤口和小病痛，同时还能进行简单的心理疏导和咨询的“女校医”。  
虽然对自己尚且稚嫩的阅历并不自信，但是上面这样安排了，立香也只会尽力去做好。  
虽然阿周那少将没有说什么，但是给她这里送来的这好几摞病例记录和医生们总结的日志也让立香明白阿周那确实是无人可用了，才把自己留在这里代替原本贞德姐姐的职位。  
毕竟以前的医护团队全都被调回联盟进行紧急支援了，新来了半年以内的新人也就只四五个人，贞德，卡多克和芥子他们都跟着达芬奇一起走了，其他的几个人去了训练场负责伤口处理，只有立香作为罗曼的学生在心理学上基础非常不错，才被阿周那少将安排到这个可以说是心理咨询室的地方。  
“叩叩叩——”指节在门上敲响的三声叩门声，让立香立马抬起了头。  
这么规律的声音，除了阿周那少将也没别人了。  
明明拥有最高权限，识别器会直接给阿周那打开门，但是他总是会在进来之前敲三下门示意。  
从这一周开始，似乎每天都能见到阿周那少将。虽然觉得一夕之间病人的身份就完全改变了，让人非常的不安，但是立香并没有立场和资格去询问什么。  
不过看到阿周那还有一些比较相熟的战士们还是和从前一样，也让立香安心了不少。  
“少将阁下，日安。”赶紧起身问了好，立香看到阿周那对她抬起了手，就心领神会的跑去药品柜那里取了药膏和纱布，拿着这些走到了已经坐在一张病床上的阿周那身前。  
“辛苦了。”有些冷淡的声音从阿周那嘴里吐出来，他的目光看向的是办公桌上那翻开的病例观察日志。  
立香顺着阿周那的目光看过去，不知自己是因为窘迫还是别的什么，脸微微红了，只是摇了摇头：“这都是我该做的，毕竟我能力还很不足，只有不断学习才能帮上大家。”  
“多学一些是好事。”阿周那垂下视线，看着手上缠好的纱布上那个漂亮的蝴蝶结，抿唇不语。  
这两句话的功夫，立香已经能在人没察觉的状态下聊着天的给人包扎好伤口了，也是进步神速。  
看阿周那少见的坐在病床边垂头沉思，立香也不去打扰，只是坐回办公桌前的椅子上，本想接着看笔记的，但总是心痒痒的总想再看一眼阿周那。  
假装起身拿书，立香的眼睛藏在眼睫下，偷偷的望了一眼坐在那里的阿周那。  
虽然想过可能会被马上抓包，但是立香没想到阿周那竟然阖上了眼歪头靠在墙壁上，似是在浅眠。  
柔软的黑发贴在墙上，不似平日里那样规整。从立香的角度看过去，那是她从未见过的柔和与放松。  
曾经在战场上一起待过一段时间，所以立香知道阿周那有多敏锐，在他睡着的时候，一点点的动静都会让他马上醒过来。  
立香站在原地，竟是动也不敢动，生怕扰醒了阿周那。  
果然是最近太累了吧？  
每日都要去训练场，带着破开的伤口来立香这里进行简单的治疗，只为了不影响训练场的士兵们及时治疗伤口。  
更别说堆积如山的事务，还有不断来往于中心大陆和落日岛的运输舰，立香甚至都不知道阿周那每天是什么时候休息的。  
如今看来，怕是根本就没怎么休息过，才会在这里睡着了。  
说不上来的觉得自己有些喘不过气，立香悄悄地抬手覆在了胸口，这种酸涩的感觉是什么呢？  
立香还不是很明白。  
不过立香嘴角那连她自己都没发觉的笑容和温柔的神情却是被纳米摄像机清楚的录了进去，等着某个人晚上的时候慢慢欣赏。  
看着透过窗洒进来的阳光打在了阿周那的后背上，纯白的制服都隐隐泛着金色。他的正面藏在了光的背面，虽是异常的和谐，但总让立香觉得自己无法靠近。  
那样难得安静的睡眠，立香是怎么都不忍心打扰的，只是靠着书柜站得久了，看得久了，连立香都觉得自己有些迷糊了。  
她熬夜整理卷宗，读那些病例和记录，自己也没怎么休息过，这下倒是真的困意上涌，眼皮不受控制的一点点往下，盖住了眼睛……  
结果就这么一闭眼，再醒来就已经是红霞漫天了。  
立香伸手捂住眼睛，慢慢地伸了个懒腰才发现她好好的躺在之前阿周那坐过的那张小床上，身上盖着的，是阿周那来时解开的那件扣在军装外的短披。  
医务室里只有她一个，立香下意识地抱紧了披风，但是又忽然想起不能把它弄皱了，又赶忙松了手。  
但是……  
立香心里挣扎了很久，还是没忍住红着脸埋进了披风里，试探性的深吸一口气——  
是那种布料被阳光暴晒过之后又沾染上了止疼喷雾的气味，很完美地表现出阿周那最近的活动区域。  
觉得自己太变态了，立香抱着衣服在床垫上来回翻滚了好几圈，一边忍着想要笑想要小声尖叫的欲望。  
想了想又觉得自己这样不行，顶着歪了的辫子刚一坐起来，就看到抬着胳膊正打算敲门的阿周那正盯着她看。  
“不是你想的那样！等等……呃……”愣了一下，立香马上从床上跳下来，手里抓着披风，支支吾吾的不知道说什么好。  
却不曾想阿周那走过来，有些凉意的手轻轻地贴到了她的额头上：“脸这么红，是发烧了吗？”  
一时间，立香连思考都快忘了，这样非医疗行为的肌肤接触还是第一次，立香觉得自己脑袋有点转不过来了，只能不停地摇头。  
“应该很累吧。”阿周那想了想，手抬起来有些生硬的试着摸了摸立香的发顶，想要安慰她：“你很努力，我知道。”  
“休息是必要的。”  
感觉到阿周那的手似乎不敢使力，只是虚搭在自己头上晃了两下，立香一边有感于这个人的笨拙与体贴，一边却也微微放松下来，反倒大着胆子说起了阿周那：“您不也是根本没有休息过？这样下去我可没办法治疗的。”  
“所以还是请您，即使再忙也抽出点时间休息一下，这样也能更好的工作。”  
立香只是想试探一下，阿周那对自己的容忍度在哪里。  
如果说迟钝到半点也感觉不到阿周那对自己的宽容和关照那是不可能的，只是立香摸不准阿周那的意思。  
心理学学了那么多，她也不会对自己刚才的那种脸红心跳完全没感觉，隐约的察觉了点什么但又怕自己会错意。  
“我会抽时间的。”似乎阿周那是笑了下，语气不似平日里那般冷硬，像是有些高兴。  
立香听到那声轻微的笑音，只觉得自己耳朵都麻了。  
她只在战场上时听过一回他语带笑意的跟自己说话，那还是他救下了濒死的同胞，立香说自己可以做紧急治疗让伤员坚持到送到医生营地的时候。  
那时阿周那的语气，立香这些年一直都模糊的记得，如今再听见，却隐约觉得有些不同。  
只不过哪里不同，立香却说不上来，但心里却是极高兴的。  
“嗯！”用力点了点头，立香低着头抿嘴偷笑，实在是没办法控制自己想要笑的面部肌肉了。  
“这一周给你缓冲的时间，下周开始，应该会有不少人来你这里休息聊天。”阿周那难得的解释了后面的安排：“他们之前压抑得太久，这里本来也是想给他们放松缓解的休息室。你是罗马尼医生的学生，在心理疏导方面我也听他夸赞过你，所以才选择你来做这个医务室的负责人。”  
“我也会随时来进行必要的休息和治疗，但我更希望能了解他们想要的，他们心里觉得不适的，这样才能更好的改善这里的环境。”  
“我知道人手不足，你也会有难处，但还是请你给他们提供一个能安心畅聊的空间。”说到这里，阿周那微微躬身，竟是向立香做出了请求般的姿势。  
立香吓得赶紧去扶，握住了阿周那的手肘：“我一定会尽我最大的能力让士兵们充分放松心情，我也会努力为他们缓解心理压力，您不需要这样，这也是我的工作职责呀！”  
“我很感谢您能这样明白的告诉我我该做的事情，其实这一周看着这些资料，我心里确实是有些惶恐的，我想象了太多自己可能要面对的工作，但是您今天这样跟我说，我倒是有了些信心，也明白我的工作方向了。”朝着阿周那展露了一个大大的笑容，立香眼睛眯起来，只有细碎的金色透出来。  
阿周那看着立香的笑容，也是微眯了眼睛，露出个笑来。伸出手，将立香有些乱的耳边碎发别到了她的耳后。  
看着立香红着脸瞪大了眼睛呆呆地看着他，阿周那缓缓地低下头，慢慢的靠近了。  
在立香眼中，所有的一切仿佛都放慢了，看着阿周那一点点的靠近，立香竟然一点躲开的想法都没有，最后，在那点温度覆上来的时候，闭上了眼睛……  
一个一触即离的吻。


End file.
